Aferrados a lo prohibido
by Macky Jeanne Chan
Summary: Una amistad, una traición, un asesinato y una adopción. La terrible noticia del asesinato de los Brief pone a los Ouji en una encrucijada: tendrán que adoptar a la única heredera de C.C. Bulma y Vegeta crecen juntos creyendo que son hermanos de sangre, pero la relación entre ellos se complica cuando sienten algo insólito el uno al otro cometiendo la peor indiscreción de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

"Traición"

* * *

«L´ une des plus grandes douleurs est d´aimer une personne que tu ne peux pas avoir»

* * *

… **E** l Dr. Brief nunca pensó que sería traicionado de esa manera. Si no hubiera sido tan noble y confiado nada de eso le estaría pasando a él y a su familia, pero por el momento no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, debían huir de corporación cápsula ¡en seguida! Su casa y su empresa ya no estaban bajo su control, no existía forma alguna para pedir ayuda, ¡se sentían atrapados!; esa familia peligrosa de la que él tanto confió se encontraban merodeando en los jardines junto con una docena de maleantes. En medio de la obscuridad de la noche, se podían oír los pasos que acechaban a la asustadiza familia Bief.

—¡Querido!—gimoteó la señora Brief que sostenía entre sus brazos a su hija de tan solo ocho meses de nacida—, ¿estás seguro que son ellos?

El Dr. Brief no se molestó en responderle a su esposa, simplemente se encargó de cerrar con clave en el panel de acceso de la puerta que bloqueaba uno de sus laboratorios. Una vez hecho esa labor, se limpió el sudor de su frente y se giró para ver el temeroso rostro de su esposa. Se acercó a ella y retiró la mantita que cubría la hermosa carita de su hija. Por el momento no tenían escapatoria, así que nos les quedó de otra que ocultarse en uno de los laboratorios. Los traidores todavía seguían merodeando en los jardines de la casa, y eso el Dr. Brief podía saberlo por la _tablet_ que cargaba en sus manos donde le mostraba los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban esparcidas por cada rincón de la corporación. La señora Brief no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente, ya que era posible que ninguno saliera con vida de allí. No tenían forma para comunicarse y pedir ayuda, les habían cortado la línea telefónica. Tampoco podían a hacer uso de ninguna de sus armas o herramientas, ya que esa misma tarde los traidores de sus colaboradores se encargaron de sabotearlas. Los Brief habían caído en una trampa, esos malditos desgraciados decidieron esperar hasta la noche para llevar a cabo sus planes. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Optaron por ignorar las actitudes raras de sus trabajadores para luego no darle la importancia que se merecía.

— ¡Panchy, querida! ¡Escóndete en el armario con Bulma!—gritó el Dr. Brief aterrado, blanco como la cera—. ¡Están adentro!

Panchy no se movió ni un milímetro, el aviso de su esposo la había petrificado gracias al miedo que le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Mientras tanto, el Dr. Brief empezó a recolectar algunas herramientas que le pudieran ayudar para crear un arma, al menos para defender a su esposa e hija para que ellas lograran escapar. Como lo pensó, todas sus herramientas se encontraban defectuosas e inservibles. La única opción que le quedaba era encontrar un buen escondite dentro del laboratorio. Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su _tablet_ y se dio cuenta con horror que todos esos hombres que entraron a su casa portaban armas; los delincuentes estaban demasiado cerca de donde se encontraban escondidos. El Dr. Brief trató una vez más en usar su celular con la esperanza de que hubiera señal, pero se vio desesperado cuando se dio cuenta que no había forma de comunicarse una vez más; aún no entraba ninguna llamada y los mensajes de auxilio que había mandando en cuanto lo despertó esos raros ruidos le seguían marcando error de sistema. A pesar de las pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, el padre de familia aún no se daba el lujo de darse por vencido para que al menos, su esposa e hija pudieran salir con vida de ese embrollo que él mismo permitió. Así que tomó a su temerosa esposa de la mano y la condujo en uno de los armarios que se encontraba detrás de una pared que se cubría por un marco que colgaba unas piezas de fierro.

—¡Rápido!—alentó el Dr. Brief a su esposa—, métanse ahí para que pueda cerrar bien.

Panchy reaccionó en seguida al comprender lo que su esposo intentaba a hacer.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Te pueden encontrar!—sollozó la mujer aferrándose con fuerza a su esposo.

—Yo me encargaré de darles el tiempo necesario para que ustedes dos puedan escapar—explicó el Doctor acariciándole la coronilla a su mujer—. Panchy, nuestra Bulma te necesita.

—¡Nos necesita a ambos!—vociferó la señora Brief totalmente devastada por la trágica situación por la cual estaban pasando—. Por favor, querido, debe de haber otra manera...

—¡No la hay!—gritó eufórico el científico perdiendo los estribos. Vio que su esposa lo miraba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y lágrimas, jamás en la vida le había gritado, sin embargo la posición en la que se hallaba en esos momentos hacía que su estado de humor lo convirtiera en algo que no era él. Dio un suspiro de frustración y con arrepentimiento volvió a abrazar a su esposa e hija—. Discúlpame, querida. Debes entender que yo solo quiero protegerlas.

—Está bien, querido—lo tranquilizó Panchy que a la vez intentaba dormir a la pequeña Bulma—. Estamos juntos en…

—¡SAL DE AHÍ, BRIEF! ¡YA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA!

Ambos esposos se pusieron en guardia en cuanto escucharon esa fría y áspera voz. ¡Los habían encontrado!

—Es él—susurró el científico que rápidamente echó una ojeada a la _tablet_ para cerciorarse de que sus sospechas y sus temores eran ciertas—. ¡Rápido, entra al armario!

Panchy miró primero a su hija y luego a su esposo, se sentía entre la espada y la pared; por una parte no podía dejar que su esposo se enfrentara solo contra esas personas, y por otra parte le aterraba la idea en dejar a su hija sola ¿Qué debía a hacer? Le quedaba poco tiempo para pensarlo.

Para sorpresa del hombre, la rubia simplemente besó la frente de Bulma, abrazándola sin saber que sería la última vez que la tendría en brazos, y luego la depositó lentamente en el armario.

» ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Brief en estado de shock, ayudando a su mujer a poner el marco de nuevo en la pared una vez que hayan cerrado muy bien la puerta de acero.

—Protegiendo a mi niña—respondió Panchy con firmeza—. Además yo no hubiera cabido ahí. Dejaré un mensaje y lo esconderé en este cofre que una amiga me regaló.

Se escuchaban muchos ruidos afuera del laboratorio, al parecer se podía oír claramente pasos que recorrían el pasillo. Un hombre había mencionado el de poner bombas alrededor de la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

Panchy, entre el tumulto que había afuera, tomó una hoja y una pluma, se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a escribir un mensaje que tenía como destinatario a una de sus amigas; esperaba anheladamente que su carta pudiese ser encontrada por alguien de confianza una vez que toda esa pesadilla terminara, aunque por obvias razones su deseo era que ella y su familia pudieran salir de todo ese embrollo y que no hubiera necesidad en que el mensaje fuera recibido por aquella persona en la que ahora catalogaba como su salvadora. Una vez que terminó de escribir, dobló la hoja y luego la guardó en un cofre que cerró con llave y luego lo echó en el cesto de la basura.

De pronto una explosión rompió la tranquilidad de la noche. Todo se volvió gris gracias al polvo que flotaba y abarcaba cada rincón de la habitación. La pareja de esposos estaban escondidos debajo de la mesa, agachados y fuertemente abrazados. Entre los escombros pudieron ver una figura obscura que atravesaba la entrada y que sin ningún esfuerzo hizo a un lado la puerta de metal hecha añicos. Se volvió a escuchar un pequeño estruendo y con ello pedazos de roca que crujían debajo de pisadas.

Un fornido hombre que estaba en la cabeza del grupo esbozó una siniestra sonrisa al ver a los Brief arrinconados debajo de una mesa. Su gesto flaqueó cuando se dio cuenta que la bebé no se encontraba con ellos. Miró a su alrededor en busca de la presencia de la pequeña heredera de Corporación Cápsula, pero no halló ningún rastro de ella.

El científico miraba al hombre inquisitivamente, como si leyera sus intenciones; y entonces lo comprendió. Sabía muy bien a quien estaba buscando ese maldito traicionero, rezando a Dios que ninguno de esos maleantes encontraran a su niña; intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma para no delatar el escondite de Bulma. Mientras tanto, a Panchy los nervios la delataban, no paraba de mirar paulatinamente el cesto de basura y luego el cuadro donde atrás se hallaba el armario secreto. Por suerte, el hombre misterioso solo tenía a la mira al viejo científico.

—Qué pena es verte en estas circunstancias, Brief—habló el traidor acercándose lentamente a los esposos.

—¡Eres un maldito traidor, Cold!—musitó el científico con rabia, que seguía abrazando con fuerza a su mujer.

—No sabes cómo me halagas con esas palabras—dijo King Cold descaradamente, esbozando de nuevo esa turbulenta sonrisa—. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, así que dime—su voz se intensificaba por cada palabra que pronunciaba, causando escalofríos a todo aquel que lo escuchaba—, ¿en dónde está tu hija?

Se escuchó un fuerte sollozo por parte de Panchy, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y luego cerró fuertemente los ojos, negando con cierta agitación la cabeza.

—Nunca te lo diré, maldito. ¡Antes muerto!—afirmó el señor Brief manteniendo un semblante firme y sosteniéndole fuertemente la mirada a Cold.

Éste, en cambio, solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la negativa del científico. Volteó atrás y le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres para que diera un paso al frente.

—Dodoria, te daré mi permiso para que puedas divertirte con la mujer. Veamos si así mi fiel amigo Brief se atreve a hablar.

Panchy se abrazó con más fuerza a su esposo. Por reflejo y a causa del miedo abrió los ojos y vio con horror como un hombre obeso, de piel cacariza y rosada se acercaba sigilosamente a ella; de solo verlo le entró unas ansiadas ganas de vomitar.

El científico le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Dodoria, y a su vez protegió a su amada esposa de la vista de todos.

—No voy a permitir que nadie te toque, querida—prometió Brief derramando lágrimas de rabia.

—Por favor, no les digas nada de nuestra Bulma—susurró Panchy besando a su esposo con tanto amor.

—Que escena tan conmovedora—se burló Cold, asqueado de tanta cursilería por parte de los Brief.

Dodoria se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los esposos, en un arrebato tomó el brazo de Panchy jalándola con fuerza hacia él. El científico reaccionó rápidamente, yéndose en contra del hombre que quería violar a su mujer. De repente, en un segundo perturbó el sonido de un balazo en toda la casa, el señor Brief sollozó de dolor y luego cayó de bruces al suelo. Panchy gritó de angustia al ver a su amado esposo tirado en el suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

King Cold se acercó con cierta animosidad hacia el cuerpo agonizante del científico, con desprecio se dio cuenta que aún seguía vivo, así que apuntó su arma hacia él dispuesto a matarlo de inmediato.

—Te mataré, Brief, de eso no quiero que tengas ninguna duda—amenazó Cold con veneno en la voz, burlándose de los torpes intentos de Brief en querer ponerse de pie—. Ya que no me quieres decir dónde está tu maldita hija, entonces ve como mis hombres se follan a tu esposa hasta matarla.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Por desgracia, no llegaron a tiempo.

Vegeta Ouji era un importante empresario, dueño de una de las casas de bolsas más importantes del país. Se sentía sumamente dichoso y orgulloso por todo lo que había logrado durante los últimos años. Pero su emoción se acrecentó más cuando su hermosa y distinguida esposa Mei Ouji le dio la ansiada noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Vegeta Ouiji Jr. llegó a la alta sociedad gracias al nivel económico de sus adinerados padres, convirtiéndose así en uno de los niños más ricos e importantes del mundo. Todo era perfección para la familia Ouji.

Sin embargo, el asesinato de los Brief puso a los Ouji en alerta y en peligro permanente. Al parecer había una mafia que se encargaba de secuestrar y asesinar familias ricas para así obtener grandes sumas de dinero adquiriendo mayor poder en los territorios del país. La notica de los Brief puso afligida a Mei, ya que Panchy Brief había sido una de sus amigas durante su época en la universidad. La última vez que supo de ella fue hace más de cuatro años, cuando Panchy le dio la noticia de que dejaría sus estudios para ser una buena ama de casa y una cariñosa esposa. Ambas mujeres siempre se mantuvieron en contacto, hasta la cruel muerte de la rubia.

—Por suerte la bebé sobrevivió—murmuró Mei mirando detrás de la ventana, contemplando con calma el obscuro cielo estrellado.

Los Ouji se encontraban hablando en una de las salas de su gran mansión, las noticas sobre asesinatos no era un tema de lo hablaban continuamente, pero al ser los Brief conocidos de los Ouji no pudieron dejarlo por alto. Por suerte su pequeño de dos años se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, así los adultos podían hablar de _ello_ sin mayor preocupación.

—Me dijo Piccoro que él está llevando el caso—anunció Ouji a su esposa—, también mencionó que la familia Cold murió durante una persecución. Al parecer los traicionaron, ¡qué ironía ¿no?! Por desgracia algunos insectos sobrevivieron al accidente, así que tendrán que morir tras las rejas.

Mei ni siquiera lo escuchó, agarraba con fuerza la carta que Panchy le había dedicado, nunca se imaginó que la había elegido a ella para darle la responsabilidad de cuidar a Bulma. Ni siquiera lo pensó por ningún segundo, estaba decidida que cuidaría muy bien de la niña, independientemente de cuál fuera la decisión de su esposo. Dobló la carta lentamente y volvió a guardarla en el cofrecito que Piccoro le había entregado una vez que se hicieron y se llevaron a cabo todas las investigaciones. Mei se dirigió en dirección a su esposo para comentarle de la decisión que había tomado, debía hablar y zanjar el asunto de Bulma de una vez por todas.

—Querido—comenzó a hablar Mei en un tono tranquilo, alertando a Vegeta quien alzó una ceja a modo de sospecha—, Panchy me pidió que me hiciera cargo de Bulma—dijo sin más, yendo directamente al grano.

El señor Ouiji parpadeó un par de veces debido a la sorpresa, su boca se desencajó y sus cejas se contrariaron. No comprendió nada de lo que su mujer le dijo, aunque tal vez sí pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Espera, no estarás pensando en adoptar a la mocosa, ¿o sí? —farfulló Vegeta mirando a su esposa como si estuviera loca.

Mei lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, no podía creer la insensibilidad de su esposo hacia una niña desamparada. A pesar de que intuyó que Vegeta Ouji se iba a negar, nunca pensó que él iba a tomar de insensatez la noticia.

—Solo quiero que Bulma se quede con nosotros hasta que ella ya tenga la edad suficiente para independizarse—explicó Mei de brazos cruzados—. Además, la niña no tiene a nadie más que la cuide.

—Pues que la manden a un orfanato. ¡No es tu responsabilidad! ¡No es mi responsabilidad! —gritó el señor Ouji ya fuera de sus cabales.

—Claro que sí—afirmó Mei manteniendo la calma—, la niña se quedará con nosotros te guste o no y es mi última palabra.

Vegeta Ouji respiraba tan agitadamente producto de la euforia y la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sus desesperación ya estaba llegando al límite, no sabía como a hacer que su esposa cambiara de opinión respecto a la bebé Brief. Mei tenía en su semblante una mirada retadora y decidida, no cambiaría de opinión aunque le rogaran de rodillas. Ante eso, Ouji no tenía más remedio que acceder, aunque optando con algunas condiciones. No podía darse el lujo de perder a Mei por una discusión que no tenía importancia, sabía el carácter temerario que poseía su esposa, por eso y más estaba orgulloso de su señora Ouji; así que decidió aceptar la decisión que ella optó y apoyarla; ya más adelante se lo cobraría.

—Está bien, la mocosa se queda—aceptó Vegeta de mala gana, componiendo una mueca de desagrado.

Mei sonrió, y se lanzó a los brazos de su orgulloso esposo para abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Muchas gracias, querido.

—Mañana temprano iremos por la mocosa y luego la registraremos.

Mei se separó de su esposo para verlo interrogativamente.

—¿Registrarla? Pensé que sus padres ya lo habían hecho.

—No sé si la mocosa ya está o no está registrada—musitó el señor Ouji aún enojado—, planeo darle mi apellido. Lo pensé muy bien y es mejor así.

Mei no cabía de su asombro por lo que su esposo le dijo.

»Haremos pasar a la mocosa como nuestra sobrina.

—Bien pensado, querido—canturreó Mei besando el cuello de Ouji.

—Mañana temprano tenemos que hablar sobre esto con Vegeta. Tiene dos años, sin embargo el chiquillo es sumamente inteligente—dijo con orgullo el padre.

—De Vegeta me encargo yo—afirmó Mei sin importancia—. Sé que lo entenderá.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 **Seis meses después…**

Mei Ouji se sentía muy animada, el hecho era que siempre le había gustado tener una niña para compartir hermosos momentos de mujer a mujer. Ahora con Bulma en su hogar, se podía dar una idea de lo que se sentía realmente ser madre de una hermosa damita. Sin embargo, aún continuaba sintiéndose dichosa por tener a su primogénito, su varoncito. La verdad era que todavía seguía sorprendida de la reacción de Vegeta Jr. cuando le contaron que Bulma se quedaría a vivir con ellos. Fue una sorpresa que Vegeta aceptara a Bulma como una hermana aclarándole que solo eran primos hermanos. Mei se sentía mortificada por esa gran mentira hacia su pequeño, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar las condiciones de su marido, y una de ellas era hacer pasar a Bulma como una Ouji. El papeleo para registrarla había sido un gran problema gracias a la perdida de datos durante un incendio accidental que se produjo en la secretaria; así que se tuvo que posponer hasta nuevo aviso.

La mujer le restó importancia a ese tema, dejó de pensar en ello y decidió arropar a la hermosa bebé para que tomara su siesta.

—Es hora de dormir mi dulce niña—canturreó Mei que cargó a la niña para cobijarla entre sus brazos.

Bulma se revoloteaba, tranquilizándose de inmediato una vez que Mei comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna. La bebé de más de un año de edad había empezado a decir algunas palabras que le enseñaba su familia adoptiva, solo había logrado pronunciar algunas cuantas.

—«Ma-má» —balbuceó Bulma de repente mirando los enormes ojos esmeraldas de Mei.

La mujer se había quedado conmovida y sorprendida ante tal inesperada palabra, la niña la había llamado "mamá". Su emoción fue tan grande que derramó algunas lágrimas.

—No, bebé. Soy tu tía, por favor dime tía.

Pero la niña seguía llamándola "mamá".

—«Ma-má»—volvía y volvía a repetir.

Mei sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza.

—Sí, bebé, soy tu mamá—dijo la mujer contemplando con ternura a la bebé de ojos azules.

Recargado en la puerta, con un solo piecito metido en la habitación, un niño de tres años de edad contemplaba confundido la escena que se estaba presenciando frente a sus ojos, ignorando el porqué su mamá afirmaba ser también la madre de la que supuestamente era su prima.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **No pude detenerme, la idea me llegó cuando terminé de leer el libro "una semana de vacaciones" de la autora Christine Angot (si les gusta leer sobre sexo, incesto y dominación sexual se las recomiendo). Quiero aclarar que la historia de Angot y la mía no tiene nada que ver, ya que aquí Bulma y Vegeta no tienen lazos sanguíneos, solamente les hacen creer eso. Así que si no les gusta este tipo de temas de incesto que no es incesto WTF!, pueden abandonar la lectura hasta aquí :´D En este fic habrá algunas escenas muy fuertes, así que tengan precaución. Sé que tengo dos fics que terminar( "EADUA" le falta tres caps y a "SP" cinco caps), pero decidí comenzar este porque no podía parar de escribir, así que espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad. Igual deseo que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y me apoyen con un review. ¡Mil gracias por leer!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer**

 **20/10/18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo II

* * *

"Aceptación"

* * *

«Tu peux tenter de mentir à ce qui se trouve dans ta tête, mais tu ne pourras jamais mentir à ce qui se trouve dans ton cœur»

* * *

 **V** egeta Jr. era demasiado pequeño cuando le infundieron la idea de que Bulma Brief era su prima, sin embargo las cosas dieron un giro muy inesperado respecto a la adopción de la niña. Durante una calurosa discusión, Mei había vuelto a ganar la batalla. El motivo era que logró convencer a su esposo —con la ayuda de Piccoro—, en adoptar a Bulma como hija legítima. Evidentemente el señor Ouji no estaba de acuerdo con ello ya que él pensaba que eso ya era demasiado. Hace pocos días Vegeta padre había aceptado a regañadientes a la niña en su casa, hasta había sugerido en darle su apellido y hacerla pasar como su sobrina. Sin embargo esa idea fue descartada inmediatamente por algunas incongruencias que delataría la verdadera identidad de la niña Brief. Para ello Vegeta, Mei y Piccoro se reunieron en la mansión Ouji para hablarlo en privado debido al tema tan delicado y brutal que se convirtió, y para ello tuvieron que manejar la situación con mucha discreción. Se formaría un gran escándalo si la sociedad supiera que Bulma Brief fue adoptada por los Ouji y, en lo peor de los casos, vieran a la niña como la pobre huérfana cuyos padres tuvieron la peor de las muertes; o lo que era fatal, una niña bastarda producto de una infidelidad. Cuál fuera la opción, Vegeta padre no estuvo dispuesto en ser la burla de la sociedad, y por ese motivo aceptó adoptar a Bulma como su hija. Por suerte, las cosas resultaron bien ya que nadie sospechó la incursión de la bebé dentro de la familia Ouji. Sin embargo, había quedado un pequeño inconveniente…

…

— _No lo entiendo, mamá—decía un niño de tres años de edad, quien miraba confundido e hipnotizado a la pequeña bebé que dormía apaciblemente en los brazos de su madre—. Entonces… ¿ella es mi hermana?_

 _Mei se maldijo a sí misma por haber manejado la situación erróneamente. No solo le había mentido a su pequeño, sino que también lo estaba confundiendo más. Definitivamente aquella coyuntura se le había escapado de las manos._

— _Bulma es tu hermana y tendrás que ser bueno y protector con ella—dijo Mei quien le sonreía a su primogénito para infundirle convicción._

— _Creí que era mi prima hermana—respondió el pequeño frunciendo sus pobladas cejas._

 _El niño Vegeta rememoraba vagamente a su madre hacía unos meses, no recordaba a verla visto embarazada, aunque sí un poco pálida y de un mejor humor. Había sido durante esos lapsos cuando el viejo doctor de la familia venía a verla muy seguido… entonces lo comprendió. Sí, seguramente era eso y él no lo notó, hasta ahora._

— _Lo siento mi vida—se disculpó Mei abrazando a su hijo con el único brazo que tenía libre—, no pude manejar muy bien las cosas. Olvida todo lo que te dije desde un principio, ¿sí?_

 _Vegeta volvió a fruncir el ceño, mucho más confuso que antes._

— _Está bien, pero sigo sin entenderte mamá. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estabas embarazada? Por eso el doctor venía a verte, ¿verdad?_

 _Mei parpadeó un par de veces, impresionada. La verdad era que su hijo le había obsequiado la última pieza que necesitaba para armar el rompecabezas, así que la usó a su favor para darle punto final a ese tema que ya la tenía desesperada._

— _Cuando estés más grande te lo explico todo, ¿te parece bien?_

— _Bueno—aceptó el pequeño Vegeta sin refutar, por el simple hecho de que el tema le era irrelevante—. ¿Papá sigue molesto?_

 _Mei arrugó un poco la nariz, le molestó la postura que su esposo había tomado sobre el asunto de adoptar a la niña como su hija. Sospechaba que no se le pasaría el coraje hasta el próximo año. No obstante, a Mei no le preocupaba la actitud arrogante de Ouji padre, eso era un asunto sin mayor importancia. Lo que sí le angustiaba era si su hijo vería —a partir de ahora—, a Bulma como una verdadera hermana menor. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello, acarició la mejilla de Vegeta Jr. y luego le sonrió._

— _No te preocupes por tu padre—lo tranquilizó Mei—, ya se le pasará._

 _Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa._

— _¿Sabes, mamá?—dijo Vegeta que clavó sus ojos negros en la bebé, le retiró la manta de la cara para verla mejor—, Bulma se parece mucho a ti._

 _Mei soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de su pequeño._

…

Al parecer Vegeta Jr. había olvidado ese acontecimiento, probablemente por la edad que tenía ya que en aquel entonces no le tomó la importancia que se meritaba respecto al asunto de Bulma. Los Ouji parecían aliviados sobre ello, aunque sí impresionados debido a que su primogénito era un niño súper dotado, pensando que le sería difícil olvidar el hecho de que le mencionaron que Bulma era su prima en la primera ocasión para luego cambiarle la idea de que siempre sí era su hermana; sin embargo ese mal entendido había quedado en el pasado. Ahora los niños Ouji creían que, efectivamente, eran hermanos de sangre, ambos hijos legítimos de Vegeta y Mei Ouji. Gracias también a Piccoro Daimaō quien había asesorado a los esposos estupendamente bien respecto a cómo debieron haber llevado la adopción de Bulma Brief…

…

— _¡No, no, NO! —gritó el señor Ouji ya fuera de sus cabales, yendo de un lado a otro con los brazos en alto._

 _Había estado sentado en uno de los sillones de la enorme sala de su mansión. No estaba solo, con él se encontraba su esposa del otro lado de la habitación, sentada elegantemente, quien lo miraba con cierto reproche. Piccoro, el abogado de los Ouji, se localizaba entre ellos, igual viendo con escepticismo la actitud del empresario._

— _Por favor, querido, estás siendo ridículo—musitó la señora Ouji que tomó una taza de la mesa de centro, la llevó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida._

— _¿Yo ridículo?—espetó el señor Ouji totalmente ofendido—. ¡Ya tuve suficiente en aceptar a la mocosa aquí en mi casa!, ¡sugerir darle mi apellido!, ¡Y ahora quieres registrarla como nuestra hija legítima!—terminó diciendo alzando un poco más la voz con un tono de indignación._

 _Mei rodó los ojos ante tal griterío, definitivamente su marido era un caso perdido. Se imaginó a Vegeta como esa clase de persona que no entendía razones, que no aceptaba las opiniones de los demás, y que creían que su palabra estaba por muy encima de la de otros. Mei dirigió una mirada suplicante a su abogado, éste entendió inmediatamente la evasiva. El licenciado se aclaró un poco la garganta y se dirigió directamente a su cliente._

— _Vegeta—comenzó a hablar Piccoro Daimaō, tranquilamente. El aludido dejó de refunfuñar en cuanto escuchó su nombre para poner atención—, como tu abogado es mi deber asesorarte. Sé que la idea que nos compartió Mei te resulte… aberrante, pero tienes que aceptar que ella tiene razón._

 _Vegeta se sintió como si los dos estuviera en contra suya, eso lo cabreó más._

— _No lo acepto—refutó el magnate._

 _Piccoro parecía un poco exasperado ante la negativa de su cliente, pero como todo un profesional pudo mantenerse al margen y en calma._

— _Escúchame, la familia Cold está muerta, tanto King como sus hijos murieron en la persecución. Desafortunadamente hubo secuaces que sobrevivieron al accidente y lograron escapar. Por desgracia la policía no hizo bien su trabajo, esos imbéciles dejaron escapar a 7 delincuentes—Piccoro hizo una pequeña pausa turbadora, mirando los semblantes desconcertados de los Ouji—. Soy abogado, pero también soy detective. Sé cómo piensa los criminales, por eso estoy absolutamente seguro que estos fugitivos buscarán venganza contra la hija de los Brief. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que el sujeto que traicionó a los Cold vaya detrás de la niña._

 _Mei se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, impactada por las palabras de Piccoro. Se sentía angustiada y le preocupaba que la vida de Bulma corriera peligro; definitivamente tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar. En cambio Vegeta no pensaba como su esposa, para él, Bulma representaba un riesgo enorme para su persona y para su familia. Sabía que había sido mala idea en aceptar a la niña en su casa, esos hombres probablemente no tardarían en dar con ella hasta encontrarla, y para ello tenían que pasar por encima de su familia… ¡No! No podía permitirlo._

— _Entonces si la niña se queda, mi familia y yo correríamos peligro, ¿no? —bramó Ouji mirando a su abogado con frialdad._

— _No si Bulma Brief aún se encuentre desaparecida—respondió Piccoro esbozando una sonrisa cínica._

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso, Piccoro? —preguntó Mei sin comprender absolutamente nada._

 _Vegeta también parecía confuso, así que se olvidó de su reciente enojo y volvió a tomar asiento para escuchar la explicación de su abogado._

— _Cuando fui a la escena del crimen, los forenses y la policía científica ya estaban allí. Los cuerpos ya habían sido removidos y mis colegas estaban buscando huellas dactilares y rastros de ADN. Intuía que estábamos pasando por alto algo importante, traté de registrar cada rincón del laboratorio, hasta que encontré algo inusual en el bote de la basura._

 _»El cofre de terciopelo donde Panchy Brief guardó su carta. Gracias a su contenido pude dar con la localización de la niña._

— _¿Leíste la carta ahí mismo? —preguntó Mei un poco preocupada de que alguien más supiera el verdadero estado de Bulma._

 _Piccoro negó con la cabeza._

— _No, guardé el cofre en mi chaqueta y me lo llevé a mi casa. Al leer el contenido lo comprendí y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Tomé una maleta de mi armario y luego regresé a Corporación Cápsula. Saqué a la niña de un escondite secreto y la metí en la maleta sin levantar sospechas. Nadie me vio. Cuando supe que algunos secuaces de Cold habían escapado, entonces me convencí que era lo correcto en llevar a cabo ese plan._

— _Piccoro no sabes cómo te agradezco por lo que hiciste—musitó Mei mirando al hombre totalmente impresionada, pero sobre todo agradecida._

— _Piccoro, ¿por qué no adoptas a la niña?—expuso el señor Ouji recuperando su tono severo—. Serías un buen padre—terminó diciendo a modo sarcástico._

 _Mei fulminó a su marido con la mirada. Sin embargo Piccoro ignoró los comentarios de su cliente y dijo:_

— _La niña, al estar en estado de "desaparecida", la hace una buena excusa para que la adopten sin ningún problema—tomó una pequeña pausa, y continuó—. Los Brief eran amigos míos, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo de la niña; mi trabajo no me lo permite. Sé que fue riesgoso y nada ético lo que hice, pero no tuve otra opción._

 _Vegeta compuso una mueca de incomodidad, había olvidado que Piccoro era un amigo cercano de los Brief así como también lo era Mei. Pero a pesar de ello, aún seguía inconforme y no se detendría sin salirse con la suya._

— _Mei y yo quedamos que a la mocosa la haríamos pasar como nuestra sobrina—remató mirando a su abogado de brazos cruzados. Oyó un gruñido por parte de su esposa pero optó por ignorarlo._

 _Vegeta vi que Piccoro se le quedaba mirando con incredulidad._

— _Me sorprende que siendo un hombre inteligente no te hayas dado cuenta de la falla de tu plan, Vegeta—replicó Piccoro, con un levísimo matiz de exasperación en la voz._

— _¡Claro que sí!—gruñó el señor Ouji—. Sé que soy hijo único, pero Mei tiene una media hermana o algo así. Podemos decir que la niña es hija de mi cuñada y listo._

— _Vegeta—lo llamó Mei cuyo semblante era de un cortés desconcierto—, esta mañana hablé con mi hermana y ella no está de acuerdo en adoptar a ningún bebé. Fue una plática un poco cordial. La verdad no llevamos una buena relación. No nos ayudará._

 _Vegeta contrajo sus espesas cejas negras._

— _Lo más seguro es que siga molesta con nosotros porque no le prestamos dinero—espetó Ouji incrédulo._

— _¡Cómo sea! No nos queda más opción—exclamó Mei imperiosamente._

— _Podemos convencerla—gruñó Ouji golpeando el sillón que tenía cerca con ambos puños._

— _Vegeta—intervino Piccoro con voz melosa—, tanto tú como Mei son figuras públicas. La prensa no tardaría en averiguar la mentira que se desataría si sigues con la idea de hacer pasar a la niña como tu sobrina. Además tu cuñada los delataría fácilmente si se da el caso de que ella adopte a Bulma y para eso tendríamos que decirle quien es en realidad._

— _Le pagamos lo que ella pida—opinó Ouji con desesperación, con tal de no adoptar a la niña como su hija._

 _Para ese entonces Mei se había puesto de pie, totalmente furiosa y con los brazos en jarras._

— _¡Basta Vegeta! —espetó furiosa. La ira daba un brillo especial a sus ojos verdes—. A partir de hoy Bulma es mi hija legítima. Fin del asunto—objetó severamente, comenzando dar unos pasos en dirección a su habitación._

— _¡Espera, Mei! —dijo Piccoro de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la matriarca de la familia Ouji—. ¿Le comentaste a tu hermana sobre el asunto de Bulma?_

— _No te preocupes por eso—lo tranquilizó Mei—, lo manejé de forma sutil, solo le pregunté si estaba interesada en adoptar a un bebé; eso fue todo. Además le hice creer que Vegeta y yo volvimos a ser padres._

 _El señor Ouji, que estaba ajeno a esa conversación, sintió una punzada de irritación._

— _¡Qué! —exclamó el magnate a su esposa, pero ésta optó por ignorarlo._

— _Ya veo, estuviste delicada de salud estando en cama por seis meses. La prensa creyó que estabas esperando un hijo. Creo que todo está dicho—dijo Piccoro dando por zanjada la conversación._

— _Perfecto—dijo Mei frotándose las manos a causa del entusiasmo._

 _El señor Ouiji se sentía excluido de la pequeña reunión, la ira no tardó en inundarlo en todo el cuerpo. No podía creer que su opinión valía una mierda para los otros dos adultos presentes, y por ese motivo decidió retirarse de la sala._

— _Maldita sea—gruñó Vegeta dando grandes zancadas en dirección a su despacho y cerrando la puerta abruptamente._

 _Piccoro parecía preocupado por la reacción de su cliente, quería hablar seriamente con él y explicarle que la mejor opción para todos era la adopción de la pequeña Bulma. Pero conocía muy bien al magnate, cuando se ponía furioso no había manera de tener una pequeña conversación con él. Así que mejor decidió hablar con Ouji otro día._

 _Mei pareció leer los pensamientos de Piccoro, porque simplemente le dijo:_

— _No te preocupes, haré que Vegeta se encariñe con su nueva hija._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 **4 años después…**

Mei Ouji era una famosa y exitosa diseñadora de modas. Desde su adolescencia siempre supo que quería ser una súper modelo y desfilar en las grandes pasarelas de Europa. Gracias a su belleza y encanto logró escalar a lo más alto vistiendo fina ropa de grandes diseñadores y posando para eventos importantes, hasta ser la principal imagen de la portada de diversas revistas de modas. Su trabajo como modelo terminó cuando fue la esposa del magnate de negocios Vegeta Ouji, quien la apoyó para que ella pudiera abrir su propia casa de modas y así poder compartir sus extravagantes diseños a diferentes sociedades; siendo actualmente presidenta de su propia empresa, convirtiéndola en la diseñadora de modas de mayor éxito comercial, estimando su fortuna en 800,000 millones de zenis.

Bulma y Vegeta (de cinco y siete años respectivamente), acompañaban a su madre a su casa de modas "MOuj" para una sección de fotos infantil. Para la pequeña Bulma la idea de aparecer en una revista famosa y vistiendo ropa diseñada por su propia madre, era algo soñado para ella; le entusiasmaba la idea de ser una persona famosa como lo era Mei Ouji. En cambio Vegeta parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara, aterrado a la idea de ser la imagen en la portada de una revista ridícula en donde lo exhibirían y luego pasar a ser la burla en su escuela; definitivamente no podía permitirlo.

—Mamá—gruñó Vegeta quien subía las escaleras junto con Mei y Bulma para llegar a la entrada de la empresa—, yo no quiero hacer ninguna sección de fotos. No quiero salir en ninguna revista, me da vergüenza.

Mei lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada. Era evidente que su hijo se mostrara rancio respecto a todo lo que tenía que ver con su trabajo, pensó que llevarlo a la empresa el pequeño cambiaria de opinión. Sin embargo Vegeta seguía con ese semblante de irritación, ignorando a las amables y respetuosas personas que pasaban a su lado. Mei sabía que obligar a Vegeta a hacer algo que no quería, sería el preludio de una serie de furia acumulada en contra de ella. Por ese motivo decidió no incluir a su hijo al grupo de niños modelos que vestirían la marca oficial de verano-otoño. Era una gran pena ya que Mei consideraba que Vegeta tenía el porte y la elegancia para ser la imagen en la portada de la revista _Voila_ _._

Al entrar a la empresa, los hermanos quedaron impresionados por la enorme fuente de cristal que adornaba el vestíbulo. La habitación era enorme, con paredes de mármol liso y con un ligero matiz de piedras grises que lo adornaban. El techo era de vidrio, podía verse el intenso azul del cielo y el blanco de las nubes que se movían gracias al viento. Los rayos del sol hacían la tarea de iluminar por completo el lobbie, dándole un aire resplandeciente. Al fondo, casi topando la pared, había un pasillo donde se localizaban los elevadores en dónde éstos conducían a las oficinas y a las bodegas. Había finos sillones de piel que rodeaban la fuente, y en una esquina de la habitación se hallaba la recepción.

—Ustedes dos me esperarán aquí—dijo Mei a sus dos hijos, acompañándolos a que se sentaran en un sillón—. Necesito hablar a solas con la editara jefa de la revista. No tardo y por favor pórtense bien.

—¡Claro, mami!—asintió la pequeña Bulma, quien se recargó en el respaldo del sillón cruzando sus brazos y piernas. Parecía una niña muy bien portada.

—Vegeta, te encargo a tu hermana—aseveró Mei dedicándole a su hijo una mirada de advertencia, para luego retirarse del lobbie, yendo para las oficinas.

Vegeta suspiró frustrado, simplemente sacó su celular y sus auriculares del bolsillo de su sudadera, y comenzó a escuchar música; recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y luego cerró los ojos. Bulma lo miraba de reojo, empezaba a aburrirse sin hacer nada.

—¿Vegeta me prestas tu celular?—le preguntó Bulma a su hermano, pero parecía que éste no la escuchaba.

Al parecer tenía el volumen al límite ya que la niña podía oír claramente el ritmo de la música desde su lugar. Subió sus piernas al sillón y se levantó para arrancarle los auriculares a su hermano y preguntarle si podía usar el celular. En cuanto hizo esta acción, sintió como era impulsada hacia atrás, aterrizando encima de un cojín, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo. La fuerza que usó Vegeta fue demasiada que la niña comenzó a experimentar un fuerte dolor en su pecho. En el lobbie se precedió un estruendoso grito que hizo que las personas que pasaban por ahí les prestaran atención a los dos niños que se encontraban en la recepción.

Bulma lloraba escandalosamente desde el suelo, palpándose su pecho y soplando sus rodillas que ahora estaban muy rojas. Vegeta, a pesar de su molestia, se levantó del sillón y ayudó a su hermana a levantarse.

—Bulma deja de llorar—espetó Vegeta un poco horrorizado por las personas que los estaban viendo. Volteó en dirección a los pasillos para ver si su madre venía hacia ellos—. Oye, no lo hice a propósito. Fue culpa tuya, no tenias que quitarme los audífonos así—la terminó regañando, pero eso ocasionó que la situación se complicara más.

—¡Me duele! —balbuceó la pequeña que ahora era cargada por su exasperante hermano mayor.

Una de las trabajadoras de la empresa se dirigía a los niños para mantener calma en el lobbie y terminar con el alboroto que se armó.

—Disculpen—comenzó a decir la mujer, que en cuanto vio a los infantes pudo reconocerlos—. ¡Oh! ¡Son los hijos de la señora Ouji! ¿Bulma se siente mal? Puedo hacerme cargo de ella.

Vegeta se puso un poco nervioso, pensando que aquella señorita iría por su mamá y le contaría lo que había ocurrido realmente. Eso no podía permitirlo.

—No es necesario—musitó Vegeta en un tono muy grosero—. La llevaré a fuera.

—Pero…

Vegeta no la dejó a hablar, simplemente se retiró de la empresa con la niña en brazos y se dirigió rápidamente al estacionamiento. Visualizó la camioneta negra que estaba aparcada en una zona vip, caminó hacia allí y, cuidando que Bulma no se le resbalara de los brazos, abrió la puerta trasera con algo de dificultad pero con sumo cuidado.

Nappa se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, se alarmó más cuando vio a la pequeña Bulma llorar. Rápidamente se bajó del asiento de enfrente, y rodeó la camioneta para atender a la niña. Vegeta ya había depositado a su hermana en el asiento trasero, y en ese momento comenzó a revisar sus heridas.

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó Nappa preocupado.

—Se cayó—fue la celosa respuesta de Vegeta. Luego de unos segundos de un intenso silencio, agregó—: Nappa, necesito que me dejes a solas con mi hermana.

Nappa se quedó algo impresionado ante ese pedimento, pero no puso objeción alguna. Simplemente hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, y se retiró de ahí, aunque no lo suficientemente lejos de los niños ya que necesitaba vigilarlos.

En cuanto Vegeta vio que Nappa ya no estaba cerca de ellos, se subió a la camioneta y cerró la puerta con seguro. Luego, se dirigió a su hermanita sobándole las rodillas; era lo menos que podía a hacer ya que se sentía un poco culpable.

—¿Ya no te duele nada?—preguntó Vegeta quien seguía dándole torpes pero a la vez suaves masajes a la niña.

Bulma sorbió un poco por la nariz, se limpió sus lágrimas, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano. Éste tenía un semblante serio, pero se podía leer en sus ojos la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—No, ya no—respondió Bulma sonriéndole a Vegeta. A pesar del golpe que le dio, supo que no lo había hecho con mala intención.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, simplemente hizo el acto de querer regañarla pero se contuvo a tiempo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar en una buena excusa para decírsela a su mamá. Bulma aún lo miraba, se sentía un poco adolorida y algo cansada; se acomodó abarcando los tres asientos traseros, depositando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano. Éste iba a quejarse, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la niña le dijo:

» No te preocupes por mamá. No le diré nada.

Vegeta se sintió aliviado por eso, aunque algo incomodo ya que ahora estaba en deuda con Bulma. La verdad era que su hermana a veces lo exasperaba, y eso era en la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, se sentía muy feliz tenerla a su lado, ver cada día esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella le dedicaba a él. Definitivamente Bulma era un tesoro que tenía que cuidar, un ángel que había llegado a su vida con un propósito, estaba ansioso por descubrirlo y saber que le depararía el porvenir junto con Bulma. Sinceramente no pudo haber pedido una mejor hermana menor. Sin darse cuenta Vegeta tenía una sonrisa sutil dibujada en su rostro, miró a su hermana percatándose que había sucumbido al sueño; él estaba por hacer lo mismo. Se acurrucó en el asiento con el cuidado de no despertar a la niña, y después de un minuto se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola! ñ.ñ**

 **La verdad estoy muy sorprendida por el recibimiento de este fic. Como me lo habían mencionado en un review, el tema es algo polémico a causa de que en este fanfic está previsto de que unos hermanastros se enamoren. Pero bueno, quise intentar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que salió. Quiero que sepan que me saltearé algunos años en el transcurso del fanfic hasta que Bulma y Vegeta ya estén en plena adolescencia; quiero evitar que el fic se alargue demasiado. En todos modos más adelante habrá muchos flashback, y eso nunca falta en mis fics. Me di mi tiempo en responder cada uno de los reviews (solo los que tienen cuenta). Igual gracias por las personas que me mandaron mensajes anónimos e igual por medio de mi página de facebook ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS! Agradezco sus follows y favs. Espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Mil gracias por leer!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer**

 **29/10/18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo III

* * *

"Inocencia"

* * *

«L'amour n´est pas un jeu à jouer, c´est une vie à vivre»

* * *

 **M** ei salió de la empresa con el corazón acelerado. Bajó las escaleras con tanta prisa que por unos segundos resbalaba por la acera, por suerte logró mantener el equilibrio y siguió su camino hacia el estacionamiento. A lo lejos pudo divisar a su chofer recargado en un auto que miraba fijamente el lugar donde estaba estacionada su camioneta. Ese hecho alarmó a la mujer porque creía que sus hijos estarían con él. Mei aceleró más sus pasos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su chofer.

—¡Nappa!—gritó Mei una vez que estuvo frente al aludido—, ¿en dónde están los niños?

Nappa era un hombre alto, fornido, calvo, con una piel muy bronceada, cuya postura era firme y seria a causa de su vida pasada en el ejército. Nappa miró a Mei, dándose cuenta de la preocupación de ésta.

—En la camioneta, señora Ouji—respondió rápidamente el hombre; sus palabras hicieron desaparecer todo rastro de angustia en el rostro de la ojiverde.

Mei logró tranquilizarse un poco, soltando un gran suspiro de frustración. Caminó hacia la camioneta con Nappa pisándole los talones.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó Mei abriendo la puerta de golpe. Se percató en ese instante que sus hijos estaban durmiendo muy plácidamente—. ¡Oh, lo siento!

—¿Mamá?—murmuró un Vegeta Jr. soñoliento; se talló los ojos mirando a su madre con cierto recelo—. Me espantaste.

—¿Bulma está bien? —preguntó Mei a la vez que acariciaba la coronilla de la pequeña que no se despertó por el escándanlo desatado—. Fasha me contó lo que sucedió.

Vegeta tembló involuntariamente, la mirada de su madre era muy severa, más de lo normal; había un miedo inusual creciendo dentro de él. De repente comenzó a pensar trivialidades en contra de esa tal Fasha por haberlo acusado. Estaba tan molesto que no le dio tiempo en pensar en una buena excusa para librarse del castigo que era evidente que le sería infligida por sus padres. Vegeta sin más opción tenía que confesar.

—Mamá puedo explicarlo…

—¿Por qué salieron así de la empresa?—le interrumpió Mei de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a Vegeta desde el asiento—. No sabes la angustia que sentí cuando ya no los vi en la recepción, luego llega Fasha y me dice que Bulma se había caído y que tú no dejaste que ella atendiera a tu hermana.

—¿Eso te dijo?—dijo Vegeta entre susurros más como para sí. Sonrió para sus adentros al sentirse liberado de un posible castigo, volviendo a su típica actitud arrogante—. Pues decidí traer a Bulma aquí porque estaba llorando y todo el mundo nos miraba—explicó. Luego miró a su madre esperanzado para preguntarle—: ¿Ya nos vamos?

Mai suspiró, miró su reloj que llevaba puesto en su muñeca izquierda, contemplando el tiempo de espera para su siguiente junta.

—Se van ustedes, yo me tengo que quedar aquí. Tengo que esperar a los dos niños que los van a reemplazar en el comercial.

—¡Genial!—exclamó Vegeta emocionado, abrochándose el cinturón con el sumo cuidado de no despertar a su hermana—. Nos vemos en la casa, mamá.

—No tan rápido, jovencito—dijo Mei deteniendo a tiempo la puerta antes de que su hijo cerrara. Apenas se había dado cuenta de las heridas de la pequeña Bulma ya que no la había revisado minuciosamente—. ¡Oh! Mi niña está muy dormida. Por lo que veo solo se raspó las rodillas.

—Sí, mamá. Llegando a la casa me encargaré de curarla—aseguró Vegeta que aún seguía sintiendo una punzada de culpa en el pecho.

—Bien—Mei se volteó a su fornido chofer para darle instrucciones—. Nappa, llévate a mis hijos a la casa. Luego te llamaré para que vengas a recogerme.

—Lo que usted diga—dijo Nappa dando un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Se subió en el asiento delantero y luego encendió el motor de la camioneta para echándola andar.

—Nos vemos más al rato. Se portan bien—se despidió Mei, cerró la puerta del asiento trasero, logrando ver la silueta de su hijo que agitaba su mano. Prefirió quedarse un rato en el estacionamiento para ver la camioneta que en segundos desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Llegamos—anunció Nappa después de treinta minutos de viaje. El hombre calvo se bajó de la camioneta para abrirles la puerta a los niños Ouji, dándose cuenta que el mayor de ellos batallaba para cargar a la menor—. Déjeme ayudarle—se ofreció Nappa que ya tenía estirados los brazos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Nappa—dijo Vegeta que ya tenía a su hermana en brazos. Al darse la vuelta pudo distinguir un auto convertible azul estacionado en la acera—. Por lo que veo papá está aquí—murmuró Vegeta mirando de reojo a Nappa. Éste no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

La mansión Ouji era de un estilo arquitectónico georgiana cimentada con base de ladrillo rojo, construida con tres plantas. La fachada era adornada con veinte ventanas blancas exactamente afiladas, excepto en la parte de abajo en donde diez arcos acicalaban a la perfección por todo un largo pasillo por el cual —en la parte de en medio—, se podía hallar la entrada principal que para llegar a ella se tenía que subir unos largos escalones de piedra. Frente a la mansión todo era área verde exceptuando algunos espacios que fueron pavimentados con cemento blanco para que los autos pudieran pasar sin ningún problema. En el interior las paredes eran completamente blancas, salvo en algunos salones y cuartos que podían ser utilizados para las visitas. Cerca de la entrada principal se hallaban dos puertas de madera color burdeos, una llevaba directamente a la cocina y el comedor, y la otra a un armario. Unos tres metros más al fondo se encontraba el despacho del señor Ouji. Cerca de ahí se podía observar el salón principal y detrás de él las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

Vegeta pudo abrir la puerta con la ayuda de Nappa. Esperando que los niños estuvieran en la sala, el calvo regresó a sus deberes mientras esperaba la llamada de la señora Ouji. Por lo tanto, en el salón principal, Vegeta depositó con delicadeza a Bulma en uno de los sillones tratando de que no despertara. De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, Vegeta volteó su cabeza en la dirección en donde oyó el estrepito y observó que era su padre quien salía del despacho, dirigiéndose a la sala.

—Llegaron muy pronto—dijo el señor Ouji mirando con gesto adusto a sus hijos. Luego hizo una vista panorámica por todo el salón como si buscara algo—. ¿Dónde está Mei?

—Se quedó en la empresa—respondió Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros.

Vegeta padre no hizo más preguntas al respecto, por unos segundos dirigió su completa atención en Bulma y pudo percatarse que la niña estaba muy dormida.

—Mejor la llevo a su habitación—anunció el mayor. Cuando estaba a punto de cargarla se dio cuenta de las leves heridas que tenía su hija—. ¿Por qué sus rodillas están rojas?

Vegeta miró a su padre y luego a Bulma, se encogió de hombros y frunciendo el ceño dijo:

—Se cayó.

—¿Cómo pasó?—preguntó el señor Ouji quien trataba de discernir la profundidad de las heridas.

—Se resbaló—explicó el niño queriendo librarse del asunto—. Voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Hay uno en mi despacho—indicó el hombre a su hijo antes que éste subiera por las escaleras.

Vegeta Jr. se adentró al despacho de su padre, se dirigió al baño y en una de las repisas que estaban debajo de lavabo tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios. De regreso en la sala, el niño colocó el dispensario sobre sus piernas, lo abrió con fuerza y de ahí sacó gasas, algodón y un frasco con agua oxigenada.

—¿Crees qué se despierte?—preguntó Vegeta a su padre, a la vez que remojaba algunos algodones con el liquido incoloro.

—Es agua oxigenada, no le dolerá—musitó el señor Ouji sin importancia.

Vegeta no estaba seguro de ello, sin embargo decidió hacerle caso a su padre. Con el algodón entre los dedos, lo llevo directo a las rodillas rojas de su hermana. No lo pensó en ningún instante, simplemente rozó el algodón en la piel de la niña hasta que un grito se precedió en la sala.

—¡No!—sollozó la pequeña Ouji de repente, provocando que Vegeta soltara el algodón en el acto. Bulma estaba muy desorientada, se talló los ojos mirando claramente la sala de su casa preguntándose mentalmente cómo había llegado ahí, se incorporó un poco en el sillón haciendo una mueca de dolor sin importarle que Vegeta se diera cuenta de ello —. ¡Papi! —exclamó la niña al percatarse de la presencia de su padre a sus espaldas.

—Bulma estás herida—espetó el señor Ouji mientras su hija lo abrazaba cariñosamente—. Tienes que tener más cuidado.

Bulma solo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su padre, sonrisa que no fue correspondida. Aunque no lo pareciera, la hermosa ojiazul había logrado romper la coraza de orgullo que rodeaba el corazón del señor Ouji desde el primer día que la tuvo en brazos. Si bien, al principio le fue difícil el aceptar el sentimiento que percibía hacia la Brief, ya que su orgullo a veces no le permitía abrirse del todo, pero gracias a Mei él pudo expresar —a su manera claro está—, su silenciada conmiseración. Vegeta padre no mostraba para nada sus sentimientos en público, una clara muestra es que solo le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza a Bulma, luego de que ésta le dedicara una angelical sonrisa. La pequeña se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano que parecía remojar un algodón más con el líquido que salía de una extraña botella.

—Vegeta, ¿qué me estabas poniendo? —preguntó Bulma mirando recelosa a Vegeta Jr.

—Agua oxigenada. Es para que no se te infecten las heridas—respondió él, siguiendo con su labor.

—¿Y mamá? ¿Qué pasó con el comercial? —volvió a cuestionar Bulma que dejó que su hermano la curara.

—Se quedó en la empresa. Cuando regrese le preguntas lo del comercial.

En ese instante Vegeta padre se levantó del sillón frente a las miradas atentas de sus hijos. El mayor se posó a un lado de Bulma, haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara a él.

—Ven aquí, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Bulma simplemente asintió, dejándose cargar por su padre escaleras arriba. Vegeta se quedó en la sala, recogiendo los algodones usados y depositando la botella de agua oxigenada dentro del botiquín. A sus espaldas pudo oír claramente lo que su hermana le pedía a su padre.

—Quiero un helado, papi.

Vegeta Jr. inconscientemente volteó a ver a Bulma. Decidió marcharse cuanto antes de ahí antes de que…

—Vegeta—lo llamó el mayor con la voz autoritaria—, dile a Hakkake que le prepare un helado a Bulma y que lo suba a su habitación.

—¡Qué! ¡No soy ningún sirviente! —exclamó el niño. Se sentía indignado ante el mandato de su padre. A pesar que él lo apoyaba en todo y siempre le decía que se sentía orgulloso de su persona, no le gustaba en absoluto que lo obligara a hacer mandados, mucho menos para cumplir los caprichos de su hermana; eso ya era papel de Mei.

A Vegeta padre le dio un tic en el ojo; algo que le molestaba y que definitivamente no podía permitir era que sus hijos reprocharan su autoridad. Ya sea Vegeta o Bulma ellos tenían que obedecer sus mandatos a la primera y sin un "pero".

—Obedece—musitó Vegeta padre con voz siniestra.

El pequeño Ouji puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada más. Con coraje se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontró con Hakkake.

—¿Nana? —la llamó Vegeta haciendo que la aludida se sobresaltara.

—¡Oh, mi niño!—exclamó Hakkake sonriente, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare una tostada o prefieres huevo con tocino?

La nana Hakkake era una mujer regordeta, de baja estatura y de edad avanzada. Siempre llevaba un sombrero de bruja de color púrpura, su vestimenta consiste en una blusa violeta con mangas rojas, y un pantalón marrón claro junto con unos zapatos negros. Una mirada severa en su rostro, pero una persona de buen corazón, y en su boca solo posee un único diente. Su cabello blanco y lacio amarrado con dos sujetadores verdes, los cuales forman trenzas que llegan hasta sus hombros.

—Un helado para mi hermana—pidió Vegeta quien hizo una mueca de desagrado, su frente estaba más fruncida de lo normal—. Lo quiere en su habitación.

—¿Tú no quieres helado? —preguntó Hakkake perspicaz, sospechando que Vegeta no estaba de buen humor.

—No tengo hambre.

—Te veo molesto—afirmó la anciana a la vez que sacaba un envase de helado de la nevera—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada—dijo Vegeta mostrándose un poco impávido—. Solo me molesta que consientan tanto a Bulma.

Hakkake levantó la mirada para ver a Vegeta, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así. La sabia anciana conocía perfectamente el secreto que envolvía a Bulma, ya que los Ouji fueron sinceros con ella, y por ese motivo les debía infinita lealtad dada a la confianza depositada. Hakkake podía entender la suma preocupación que Vegeta y Mei tenían sobre Bulma, en especial Mei. La verdadera identidad de la niña no podía salir a la luz por el bien de toda la familia ya que corrían un gran peligro. Ante esa razón, Hakkake sentía una enorme empatía y un sincero cariño por la ojiazul, sin embargo nunca había dejado a Vegeta de lado. Él era como un nieto para la anciana, como si fuera uno más de su familia; podía verlo de esa forma porque desde que Vegeta Jr. nació siempre ha estado a lado de él y eso nunca iría a cambiar por nada del mundo.

—Mi niño…—susurró Hakkake yendo a donde estaba Vegeta para darle un confortable abrazo.

El jovencito estaba recargado en la mesa, y al adivinar las intenciones de su nana, se enderezó de golpe dispuesto en abandonar el lugar.

—Adiós, nana—la interrumpió Vegeta mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 **5 años después…**

Durante una tarde soleada la familia Ouji se encontraba en el comedor degustando un delicioso banquete que había preparado Hakkake con sus manos expertas. Vegeta, quien tenía 12 años de edad, estaba cursando su último ciclo en la primaria para luego comenzar sus estudios en la secundaria; terminó de comer sus últimas rebanadas del pie de limón que Hakkake dio como postre, para dar un aviso a sus padres.

—Papá, quiero entrar a una escuela de artes marciales—anunció el hijo mayor a los presentes.

Vegeta padre, quien estaba sentando a la cabecera de la mesa, se limitó a tragar la comida que tenía en la boca, tomó una servilleta de tela que estaba cerca de su plato utilizándola para limpiarse la comisura de su boca. El comunicado de su primogénito hizo que se emocionara sorpresivamente.

—Con que artes marciales, ¿eh? —expresó el hombre, posando una mano firme en el hombro de Vegeta quien sabía evidentemente que sería apoyado por él—. Me parece bien. Es bueno que a tu edad comiences a hacer deporte. Te ayudará mucho a tu disciplina.

Mei, quien estaba sentada al lado de su esposo, asintió con la cabeza mostrándose estar de acuerdo en lo referente al deporte que a su hijo le gustaría practicar. Luego de ese acuerdo, Mei desvió sus ojos a Bulma. La ojiverde estaba frente a frente de sus hijos que podía tener una absoluta atención de ellos.

—¿Y tú, Bulma?—preguntó Mei llamando la atención de su hija—. ¿Te gustaría realizar una actividad como la de tu hermano?

Bulma, que parecía estar ajena a la conversación, optó un aire aburrido y sin importancia.

—Definitivamente no sería artes marciales—expresó a modo de burla mirando de soslayo a su hermano mayor, teniendo a cambio un taciturno gruñido por parte de él—. No lo sé, tal vez algo de mecánica. Soy muy buena con la tecnología—dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma—. Pude reparar el videojuego de Vegeta, la _tablet_ de papi y tu licuadora mami.

Vegeta padre y Mei intercambiaron miradas sombrías, era evidente que Bulma terminaría heredando la brillante inteligencia de su verdadero padre, como también el mismo gusto hacia la tecnología y las ciencias. Sin embargo, como lo habían platicado ambos, optaron en que Bulma pudiera hacer lo que le gustara, siempre y cuando no se revelara la verdad en cómo se originó su atracción en la actividad mencionada y entre otras cosas.

—Cariño, puedes tomar un taller de mecánica en la escuela—le aconsejó Mei riendo nerviosamente. Carraspeó para luego decir—: Yo me refería a un deporte.

—Mmm no sé—respondió Bulma encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, piénsalo y nos dices, ¿está bien?

Bulma asintió, dejó su postre a medio comer y mirando a su padre preguntó:

—¿Puede Nappa llevarme a la casa de Gokú?

El señor Ouji puso mala cara, arrugó la nariz e intercambió sutiles miradas con su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta, tomándose uno segundos para responderle a su hija.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con ese niño—dijo al fin.

Hubo un intenso silencio que fue realmente incomodo para todos los integrantes de la familia. Mei parecía indignada ante los evidentes celos de su esposo, Bulma se sentía sumamente agobiada por las feas insinuaciones que su padre tenía sobre ella, mientras Vegeta Jr. solo era espectador de la divertida escena que estaba desatando su progenitor.

—Gokú es mi mejor amigo, papi—aclaró Bulma con las mejillas ruborizadas, y un poco fastidiada en que Vegeta padre la emparejara con el joven Son. ¡Apenas era una niña de 10 años!

—Sí, por ahora es tu amigo, pero después…—arremetió el hombre con los puños fuertemente cerrados y con una enorme vena palpitándole en la frente.

—Vegeta no empieces con tus celos de padre—interfirió Mei terminando con la absurda conversación—. ¿Y tú, Vegeta? ¿Irás también? —preguntó refiriéndose esta vez a su hijo.

—Quería ir pero…—dijo Vegeta en voz baja mirando de soslayo a su hermana. Le molestaba mucho que cuando quería visitar a Raditz, su hermana también tenía que ir. Si solo tal vez su madre no fuera tan sobreprotectora con Bulma, Vegeta sería el adolescente con más libertad del mundo. Su ilusión de rompió cuando escuchó a Mei decir:

—Necesito que acompañes y cuides a tu hermana.

—No le pasará nada estando con Gine y Bardock—respondió Vegeta de mala gana.

—Ya sé que no, pero me siento más tranquila cuando tú estás con ella—aseveró Mei con rostro inmutable.

—Bien—aceptó Vegeta a regañadientes.

—Suban a cepillarse los dientes, le avisaré a Nappa que prepare la camioneta.

Vegeta y Bulma se levantaron de sus asientos, dispuestos a obedecer a la matriarca de la familia, trotaron en dirección a las escaleras rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez en la planta de arriba, Vegeta aprovechó la ocasión para encarar a su hermana.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, niña—gruñó Vegeta interponiéndose en la puerta que conducía al cuarto de la menor.

—No tengo la culpa de ser la favorita de mis papás—canturreó Bulma esbozando una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Solo están fingiendo—espetó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma dejó de sonreír ante lo dicho por su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —quiso saber.

Vegeta sabía que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría por lo que diría a continuación, pero su enojo y su orgullo no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

—En que ellos solo están cumpliendo tus caprichos para no tener que lidiar contigo—bramó sin ninguna pizca de compasión.

—Eso no es…

—Claro que sí es cierto—le espetó Vegeta con dureza—. Es difícil aguantar a una niña berrinchuda, caprichosa e insoportable como tú.

Bulma sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho que no la dejó respirar por unos lapsos de amargura. No tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar aquellas lágrimas saladas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas. Le lanzó una fiera mirada a su hermano, a quien empujó en el acto, y con fuerza abrió la puerta cerrándola estrepitosamente.

Vegeta, solo en el pasillo, y con la culpabilidad quemándole por dentro, se debatía en sí debía entrar a ver a Bulma a su habitación. Obviamente no le pediría perdón, era orgulloso, siempre lo había sido, desde que usaba pañales aunque no lo recordaba; era su esencia ser así. No obstante, se sentía devastado por hacer llorar a su hermanita, e igual por decirle aquellas dolorosas palabras. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Su justificación era que ya estaba cansado que Mei —su propia madre—, lo viera como niñero de Bulma… ¡Él no era Hakkake! En serio que no entendía el obsesivo cuidado que la ojiverde depositaba en la niña. Al menos su padre los trataba por igual, al no ser que Vegeta Jr. se encontrara solo con él y ahí sí se veía una evidente preferencia.

Vegeta, decidido, abrió la puerta, adentrándose a la habitación de la menor. La encontró en la cama, abrazando una almohada y llorando a lágrima viva. Vio que la chiquilla se incorporaba, volteándolo a ver con entendible furia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó, aventándole un oso de peluche de lleno en la cara.

Vegeta logró esquivarlo por poco, frunció el ceño, acortando la distancia con pasos tranquilos, sentándose en la cama, a lado de una sorprendida y dolida Bulma.

—¿No vas a ir a la casa de Kakaroto? —preguntó el mayor, tomando dos almohadas pequeñas para colocarlas a la altura de su espalda.

—Tengo sueño—respondió Bulma sin siquiera mirarlo. Aún seguía resentida con él.

—¿Fue eso o por lo qué te dije? —la seguía presionando Vegeta.

Hasta ese punto la pequeña explotó.

—¡Vegeta no me gusta cómo me tratas!—gritó poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y lanzándose en contra de su hermano a quien atacó con almohadazos—. ¡Vete!

Vegeta trató de tranquilizarla, pero parecía imposible; así que optó por amordazarla entre sus brazos hasta que la niña empezó a tranquilizarse.

—No me gusta verte llorar—susurró Vegeta Jr. que aligeró su agarre. Bulma se acercó al cuerpo de él para profundizar el abrazo—. Es lastimoso—terminó diciendo Ouji, un poco incomodo por el gesto cariñoso de la ojiazul.

—Eres un tonto—expresó Bulma deshaciendo el abrazo para sonreírle a Vegeta.

—Supongo que esto me gano por ser el hermano mayor.

De pronto, se escuchó el timbre de un teléfono sonando. Bulma estiró el brazo para recoger el aparato desde su mueble de lámpara, apretó el botón de "contestar" y se colocó el auricular en la oreja derecha.

—¿Hola?—saludó, esperando la contestación del otro lado de la línea—. ¡Ey, Gokú! —Vegeta arrugó la frente en cuanto escuchó ese nombre—. ¿Vas a venir a verme? ¡Eso es genial! Espera un momento—Bulma dejó el teléfono sobre la cama, se levantó de un salto y tomó la mano de su hermano quien lo llevaba hacia la salida—. Esta es una plática privada.

Vegeta estaba por decirle algo, pero la puerta se había cerrado frente a sus narices. Definitivamente ese tal Gokú no era una persona de su absoluto agrado.

—Esa enana y ese insecto de Kakaroto—gruñó Vegeta entre dientes cuya nariz estaba roja por el golpe. Bueno, era lo menos que se merecía por hacer llorar a Bulma.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola! Como recordatorio otra vez, me voy a saltear años hasta plena adolescencia de los hermanitos. Obviamente habrá escenas de flashback más adelante así que no se angustien. Aparecerán personajes entrañables de la saga original, uno de ellos es Gokú quien no puede faltar para nada del mundo. ¡Infinitas gracias por sus mensajes! Estoy un poco desanimada porque últimamente mis fics han sido plagiados, que me he planteado a la idea en borrar mis creaciones y no publicar nada de nada. Pero eso es algo que tengo que pensar muy bien, así que por lo mientras seguiré complaciéndome a mí misma. Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por leer y no olviden mandarme sus comentarios ya que sirven como inspiración para mí! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer**

 **18/11/18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo IV

* * *

"Despedidas"

* * *

«Je veux vivre dans tes yeux, mourir dans tes bras et être enterré dans ton cœur»

* * *

 **F** altaba una semana para el fin de cursos, y con ello dar inicio a unas largas vacaciones. La familia Ouji se preparaba para irse a sus respectivos compromisos, desayunando todos juntos para comenzar su día cotidiano. El primero en levantarse de la mesa fue Vegeta padre quien se despidió de su esposa e hijos para irse a su empresa. Mei y los niños lo hicieron después, pidiéndoles a los infantes que fueran arriba a cepillarse los dientes para que estuvieran listos de irse a la escuela. Comúnmente, Mei casi siempre acompañaba a sus hijos al colegio y de ahí se iba a su casa de modas. En esa ocasión había recibido una importante llamada que le haría cambiar de planes. Bulma, después de su lavado bucal, entró a la cocina llevando en las manos una maqueta del sistema solar. La depositó suavemente en la barra, y se dirigió al otro extremo de la cocina para guardar en su lonchera el desayuno que le había preparado Hakkake.

—Mamá, ¿me ayudas con mi maqueta? —pidió la pequeña ojiazul, asiendo su mochila del suelo.

—Yo me encargo, señorita Ouji—en ese instante entró Nappa tomando la maqueta de la barra.

—Gracias Nappa—agradeció la niña regalándole al hombre una sonrisa.

—Bulma, ¿puedes llamar a tu hermano? Van a llegar tarde a la escuela—demandó Mei muy apresurada, corriendo de aquí y allá en busca de algunas carpetas. Odiaba las citas de último minuto porque nunca le daba tiempo de organizar sus cosas.

—Nunca me hace caso. Es un grosero—dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos y poniendo un puchero.

Pero pareció que Mei no la había escuchado, en vez de eso se dirigió a su chofer.

—Nappa, creo que volverás a pasar por mis hijos otra vez. Tengo una importante reunión, así que me llevaré la camioneta.

—Como usted diga. Me encargaré de recogerlos.

—Gracias—Mei miró su reloj dándose cuenta lo tarde que era para los niños—. ¿En dónde está…?

—Ya estoy aquí—anunció Vegeta entrando de malas a la cocina. Guardó su desayuno en su mochila y salió arrastrando los pies en dirección al jardín junto con Bulma.

—Nos vamos, señora Ouji—dijo Nappa siguiendo a los niños.

—Nos vemos en la tarde—se despidió Mei.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Nappa estacionó el auto frente a la escuela, al bajarse hizo la acción de abrir las puertas para que los niños pudieran imitar su acción. El hombre le facilitó a la niña el de llevar la maqueta hasta la reja donde algunos padres de familia se despedían de sus hijos.

—Nos vemos, Nappa—dijo Bulma mientras se adentraba a la escuela junto a su hermano.

—Que tengan buen día—respondió Nappa sin despegar la vista de los Ouji hasta que ellos ya estuvieran muy adentro de la institución.

El timbre resonó por todo el colegio, señal que fue tomada por todos los alumnos como el inicio de las clases. Vegeta caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos rumbo a su salón, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra a Bulma. Ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada al carácter antisocial de su hermano que ni siquiera le tomó importancia al ser ignorada por él. Apresuró sus pasos teniendo el cuidado de no maltratar su maqueta que le había tomado una semana en terminar. A unos metros más adelante vio a su mejor amigo que parecía más distraído de lo normal.

—¡Gokú! —gritó la pequeña ojiazul.

El aludido volteó a su llamado, buscando con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz que había dicho su nombre.

—¡Hola Bulma! —saludó el niño Son a su amiga, dándose cuenta lo que ella estaba cargando —. Tu maqueta está mejor que la mía. Seguro sacas 10, como siempre.

Bulma echó una ojeada al trabajo de Gokú, efectivamente había sido hecho por él. No se parecía en nada al sistema solar, en vez de eso daba a una ilusión horrible de un montón de pelotas de colores puestas en diferentes lados, casi al azar. El solo y la luna no los hallaba por ningún lado.

Como buena amiga, la niña no hizo ningún comentario respecto al trabajo de su amigo.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que saque 10. ¡Ven, vamos!

Dijo Bulma jalando a Gokú del brazo, caminando juntos a su salón de clases.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

En cuanto Vegeta tomó asiento en su butaca, sus amigos se acercaron a él como si esperaban las últimas novedades del día.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó Broly ansioso—. ¿Ya hablaste con tus papás?

—¿Sobre el internado al extranjero? —musitó Ouji mirando con seriedad a sus amigos. Estos esperaban impacientes—. Sí, y mi padre está de acuerdo conmigo. Es posible que me vaya.

—Pues hazlo oficial porque las inscripciones son hasta mañana—lo previno Raditz.

Vegeta soltó un bufido.

—Lo sé. Ya no aguanto estar un día más en mi casa. No me extrañarán.

—¿Tu hermana sigue siendo el centro de atención en tu casa? —preguntó Turles a modo de burla.

Raditz y Broly rieron por lo bajo. Ellos sabían perfectamente que la hermana menor de Vegeta era un caso especial. Y por lo mismo nunca se metían con ella, ya que si lo hacían serían pobres y atormentadas victimas de la imperiosa furia del patriarca de la familia Ouji.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante el comentario asertivo de Turles. La verdad era que amaba a su hermana, y sufría cada vez que algo malo le pasaba. Pero cuando Vegeta estaba rodeado de su familia se sentía como si fuera invisible, al principio eso no le tomaba importancia porque nadie lo molestaba y había veces que él hacía lo que quisiera, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo comenzó a sentirse excluido dentro de su propia casa. El único que le prestaba la atención que necesitaba era su padre, con él sabia que podía contar en todo.

—Estoy harto que le concedan todos sus caprichos, le gusta mucho acaparar la atención. Sino pude ser hijo único, entonces ¿por qué mis padres no me dieron un hermano? ¡Pero no! Tuvo que nacer Bulma—espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí bueno, yo también habría querido ser hijo único pero tuvo que nacer Kakaroto—dijo Raditz encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos rieron ante el comentario del mayor de los Son.

—Los únicos que tuvieron suerte fueron ustedes dos—dijo Vegeta mirando alternativamente a Broly y a Turles.

—Sí, ser hijo único es genial—dijo dichoso Broly, luego cambió su expresión a una más seria—. En fin, hoy tienes que convencer a tu madre para que puedas estudiar con nosotros la secundaria al extranjero.

—Sí, ya lo sé—afirmó Vegeta sin importancia—. Pero no me preocupo mucho porque mi padre siempre me apoya en todo y él siempre es de la última palabra.

En ese momento el profesor hizo su aparición en el aula. Los alumnos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos y guardaron silencio para el inicio de la clase.

—Saliendo de la escuela te acompañaremos a tu casa para que te ayudemos con tu mamá, Vegeta—susurró Raditz ante la aprobación de sus otros amigos.

Ouji les lanzó una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez indicando la hora de salida. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de los salones, yendo hacia la salida donde los esperaba algunos padres de familia. Bulma y Gokú esperaban detrás del portón, esperando la llegada de sus respectivos hermanos. Después de cinco minutos, los niños visualizaron la camioneta con Nappa al volante. Bulma miró a su alrededor buscando la presencia de Vegeta, hasta que lo vio caminando en donde estaba ella acompañado con su grupo de amigos.

—Vamos—dijo la ojuazul a Gokú, tomándole la mano y yendo donde los esperaba Nappa.

Vegeta iba detrás de los menores, clavando sus ojos negros en esas manos entrelazadas. Esa imagen le provocó cierta repulsión que temió que vomitara de un momento a otro.

—¡Hola Nappa! —saludó Gokú al hombre calvo.

El aludido sonrió a modo de cortesía.

—Joven Son—dijo, abriendo la puerta para darle libre acceso a los niños.

—Tenemos que esperar a mi hermano—dijo Gokú a Bulma, distraído al no percatarse de las presencias que venían detrás de ellos.

—Ahí viene—dijo Bulma, señalando con una seca cabezada a Raditz.

Gokú sonrió tontamente, luego se dio cuenta que la mano de Bulma estaba aún unida a la suya; sonrojado, se la sacudió inmediatamente.

A la pequeña Bulma le había dolido esa acción por parte de su amigo. Enojada e indignada, se subió a la camioneta seguida por él, optando una actitud sumamente ofensiva. Gokú no entendía el enojo repentino de la ojiazul, simplemente se limitó en no decir nada temiendo que la niña se enfureciera mucho más.

—¿Qué haces dentro de mi camioneta, Kakaroto? —rompió Vegeta el incomodo silencio que había reinado entre los amigos.

—Bulma me invitó a su casa—dijo Gokú sin ofenderse ante el evidente rechazo de Ouji.

—¿Con el permiso de quién? —intervino Raditz estirando el cuello para ver a su hermano sentado a lado de Bulma.

—Bulma habló con Mei y luego Mei habló con mamá—explicó Gokú a los presentes—. Tú no tienes permiso—agregó mirando acusadoramente a Raditz.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—gruñó el chico.

Vegeta no dijo nada más al respecto, abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto sentándose con rapidez.

—¡Todos a bordo!—anunció Nappa, apurando a los demás para abordar.

Turles y Broly tomaron los lugares de atrás, mientras que Raditz se sentó en la parte de en medio, a un lado de su hermano.

Nappa encendió la camioneta, echándola a andar rumbo a la casa de la familia Ouji.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¡Genial! Papá ya está en casa—dijo Vegeta más para sí, al ver el auto de su padre estacionado en el jardín principal.

Nappa estacionó la camioneta cerca de la acera donde se hallaba la entrada de la mansión. Los niños bajaron sin orden alguno, con algunos empujones de por medio.

—Gracias Nappa—dijo Gokú, siendo el único en agradecerle al calvo.

—Un placer—respondió el hombre.

Vegeta jaló de la perilla, empujando la puerta hacia dentro y dejándola abierta para que los demás pudieran entrar. El chico echó una ojeada a la cocina y al comedor por si se encontraba a su padre. Siguió buscando en el despacho hasta llegar a la sala.

Sentado sobre uno de los sillones que conformaba la sala se hallaba Vegeta padre, que leía el periódico muy concentrado. Al escuchar pasos por el pasillo supo que sus hijos habían llegado de la escuela. El primero a quien visualizó fue a su primogénito, seguido de su sequito de amigos.

—Padre, ¿puedo hablar contigo?—preguntó Jr. una vez que se adentró a la sala.

En ese momento Bulma, con su característica sonrisa y su brillo especial, se dirigió donde estaba Vegeta Sr. acaparando solo por un instante la atención de él.

—¡Hola papi!—saludó la pequeña ojiazul.

El patriarca le sonrió sutilmente a su hermosa hija, para luego ver con cierto recelo a Gokú.

El niño Son se sintió muy intimidado por la mirada del hombre, que mejor optó por ver el suelo y la punta de sus zapatos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ouji—dijo Turles igual de intimidado como sus amigos.

—Buenas tardes—respondió el hombre con su usual seriedad, mirando alternativamente a cada uno de los niños—. Mi casa se convirtió de repente en una guardería—musitó.

—Lo dices por Bulma y Kakaroto, ¿verdad? —dijo Vegeta en tono irritable.

Bulma, con las mejillas infladas, le iba a responder a su hermano quien la miraba a modo de burla y recelo. Ya se estaba preparando para comenzar una pelea que terminaría en gritos y en empujones como siempre.

Al ver que se desataría una confrontación más entre sus hijos, Vegeta Sr. intervino a tiempo.

—¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? —preguntó autoritario, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir la ojiazul.

—Puro 10, como siem…—comenzó a decir Vegeta, pero Bulma se le adelantó.

—Muy bien, papi—profirió la niña con orgullo—. Saque 10 en mi maqueta del sistema solar.

Vegeta Sr. esbozó una sonrisa soberbia, característico de un gesto Ouji.

—Los felicito a los dos—expresó el hombre con sutil satisfacción, acercándose a sus hijos, acariciando con una mano la coronilla de Bulma y con la otra palpando el hombro de Jr.

Bulma sonrió aún más, tomó la mano de su amigo y lo instó a que lo siguiera; olvidando su reciente enojo con él.

—Vámonos Gokú.

—Con permiso, señor—dijo Gokú muy apenado, siendo acuchillado con las dagas en forma de ojos negros carbonizados de Vegeta Sr.

Raditz y Jr. también se percataron de ese aspaviento de sus hermanos. Ambos estaban atónitos y confundidos ante tal panorama.

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó el mayor, borrando esa horrible visión de su mente, si es que podía hacerlo.

Vegeta Jr. seguía con la mirada clavada en los amigos hasta que estos desaparecieron de su vista para luego poner su completa atención a su padre.

—Necesito que me registres y pagues la inscripción de la secundaria al extranjero hoy mismo porque mañana es el último día de trámites.

—¿Todos ustedes van a ir? —preguntó el mayor a los otros niños.

—Sí, señor—respondieron al unísono.

Vegeta Sr. asintió. Para ese entonces solo tenía su completa atención en su hijo, su primogénito, su gran orgullo. Era confortable verlo tan igualito a él, heredando tanto su físico como su inteligencia. No cabría duda que no existía alguien completamente indicado para heredar su imperio que el pequeño que tenía enfrente.

Alejando sus pensamiento y pasando a la realidad, el hombre abrió la boca para decir:

—Quería darte la sorpresa después de la cena, Vegeta.

El menor lo miró sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya estás inscrito—avisó el hombre, sorprendiendo y dejando al niño sin habla.

—¡Sí! —vociferó Broly.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó feliz Turles, quien golpeó el hombro de Vegeta amistosamente.

Por fin, el joven Ouji recuperó el habla, extasiado.

—Muchas gracias papá. Pensé que mamá no estaba de acuerdo.

—No lo estaba, pero al final la convencí. Aceptó que era una gran oportunidad para ti y para tu futuro.

Vegeta Jr. no cabría de su asombro. Esa era una oportunidad única en la vida y por eso no dudó en hablar muy bien con sus padres para que le dieran el consentimiento en poder viajar a Francia junto con sus amigos a estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios del mundo. Y no era que en Japón no existiera buenos colegios, sin embargo Ouji consideró el idioma como un factor importante en su futura vida laboral. Que mejor lugar en aprender francés que en la propia Francia.

Había alboroto en la sala, todos los chicos festejaban a Ouji como si él había logrado algo imposible. Todos estaban extasiados, todos excepto una cierta personita que veía todo desde la cima de las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa, Bulma? —preguntó Gokú al ver a su amiga que de un momento a otro se puso triste.

La niña se encontraba aferrada a los barandales, contemplando a Vegeta que se dirigía junto con sus amigos al patio trasero.

—Mi hermano se va porque ya no me soporta—susurró de repente con la voz quebrada, parecía a estar a unos segundos de comenzar a llorar.

A Gokú le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver a su amiga así.

—Eso no es cierto—intentó animarla—, y si así fuera ¡qué! Raditz tampoco me soporta y eso no quiere decir que me ponga triste que él se vaya a estudiar lejos—concluyó como algo obvio.

A Bulma no le dio gracia lo dicho por Gokú.

—Tú no lo entiendes—espetó la niña, derramando un par de lágrimas.

—Pues explícame—pidió Gokú mirándola de reojo.

Bulma cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. Comparar la hermandad de los Son con Vegeta y ella… era un suplicio inminente. Intentó tranquilizarse, abriendo los ojos despacio, encarando a su amigo.

—He visto que tú y Raditz se llevan bien, ustedes si parecen hermanos. En cambio Vegeta y yo, pues…—se quedó callada al rememorar algunos sucesos familiares.

Gokú no comprendió del todo. Para él, la relación de los Ouji no era tan diferente a como debían comportarse unos hermanos comunes y corrientes. Siempre era normal pelearse, jugar, dictaminar la ley de hielo para luego olvidar las diferencias en pocas horas. La única diferencia que notaba de ellos era que Bulma acaparaba la atención de Mei; a veces se daba cuenta que a su amiga la sobreprotegían demasiado, y eso le era evidente a pesar de ser solo un niño que era súper despistado. Si lo notó él, ¿quién más no lo haría?

—Ya no pienses en eso. Mejor vamos a jugar y luego me ayudas con la tarea de matemáticas—opinó Gokú, jalando a la niña del brazo.

Sin embargo Bulma no tenía ganas de hacer tarea, mucho menos ser tutora de Gokú. Se levantó del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas en el acto.

—Iré a la cocina. Le pediré a nana que me prepare fresas con crema—avisó yendo en dirección a las escaleras.

—Yo también quiero—dijo Gokú emocionado, saboreando imaginativamente las creaciones culinarias de Hakkake.

Los niños bajaron apresurados las escaleras en dirección a la cocina en donde no parecía estar nadie.

—¡Nana! —llamó Bulma buscando en cada esquina del lugar, hasta que vio a una niña que parecía ser de su misma edad, ojos y cabello de color negro, parada de lado del refrigerador. Por su expresión sugería que no quería ser encontrada—. ¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Bulma, cuyo gesto era de suspicacia.

Gokú también se había acercado lo suficiente para ver a la intrusa.

—Es una niña—dijo Gokú después de un rato, impresionado.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó Bulma, sarcástica. Luego volvió su mirada a la niña, que parecía recordara—. Debe ser la nieta de mi nana. Eres Milk, ¿no?

La niña salió de su escondite y asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

—Sí—respondió en un susurro.

—Hola, soy Gokú—se presentó el joven Son con su típica sonrisa, acercándose lo suficiente a la morena haciéndola sonrojar.

—Um…—balbuceó Milk, roja como un tomate.

—Y yo soy Bulma—dijo la ojiazul suavizando su gesto severo.

En un acto de hacer reír a Milk, Gokú se juntó a su amiga (abrazándola), y levantando el único brazo que tenía libre hizo un movimiento de dedos diciendo:

—Y juntos somos "el dúo dinámico".

Milk, ante eso, solo se sonrojó más.

—Gokú deja de decir tonterías—regañó Bulma alejándose de él—. ¿En dónde está nana?

Milk se sentía incomoda, la mirada de Bulma le era muy intimidante; le recordaba mucho a la del señor Ouji.

—Fue al súper mercado, no creo que tarde. La llevó el señor Nappa—contestó mirando al suelo.

—Entonces debemos esperarla—dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a Gokú—. Mientras la esperamos, vamos a jugar en mi habitación.

Bulma salió de la cocina, Gokú iba detrás de ella, pero de pronto se detuvo para ver una vez más a Milk. La morena solo volvió a sonrojarse, temblando al ver que Son regresaba sus pasos a ella.

—Oye Milk—comenzó a decirle, provocando maripositas en su estomago—, ¿quieres ir a jugar con nosotros?

Milk abrió los ojos como platos ante tal inesperada invitación. Los nervios desaparecieron para dar lugar a la felicidad.

—¡Claro! —exclamó ilusionada.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La familia Ouji se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, había llegado el momento en que Vegeta emprendería su viaje a Europa. El vuelo con destino a Paris del aeropuerto de Paris-Charles de Gaulle, aerolínea Air France saldría en menos de cinco minutos. La despedida se estaba volviendo muy difícil para toda la familia, en especial por parte de las mujeres.

—Nos llamas cuando llegues a París—dijo Mei a su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Claro—respondió el joven, abochornado por la actitud de su madre.

—Te portas bien, te depositaré cada mes así que cuida de esa tarjeta de crédito, chiquillo—advirtió Vegeta Sr. a su hijo. Éste solo asintió, turbado.

—Bulma, despídete de tu hermano—dijo Mei, dándole un pequeño empujón para animarla.

La verdad era que tanto Bulma como Vegeta se habían despedido mucho antes de llegar al aeropuerto, en donde solo hubo un abrazo y una frase simple como: "nos vemos pronto"; nada del otro mundo. Pero al estar ahí, a punto de que Jr. esté a escasos minutos de que aborde un avión, crecía en ellos una horrible certidumbre por el hecho de que no se verían por mucho tiempo, provocando una sensación pavorosa en ambos niños.

Tanto Vegeta como Bulma tendrían que aprender a vivir sin el uno al otro por tres largos años. Se veían tan lejanos las festividades familiares y las vacaciones, días en donde tendrían la oportunidad se verse en ratos. Era un cambio de vida tan repentino que daba pavor el solo pensar que comenzarían a vivirlo a partir de ese instante.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas que exigían salir de sus ojos azules.

—Que te vaya bien, hermanito. Me traes muchos regalos—dijo la niña, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no sucumbir al llanto—. Te voy a extrañar.

Vegeta sintió un fuerte impulso por abrazar a Bulma, no supo que lo detuvo en hacerlo. Simplemente se limitó a verla, admitiéndose a sí mismo que también la extrañaría demasiado, a pesar de las diferencias que tenían. Al fin de cuentas era su hermana a quien amaba de todo corazón.

—Sí, gracias. Quiero que me hagas un favor—susurró Vegeta, asiendo su maleta con fuerza; solo dos minutos y contando.

—Lo que quieras—dijo Bulma, ansiosa; sus ojos brillaban ante una perspectiva atractiva.

Los adultos también esperaban expectantes lo que Vegeta le diría a continuación a Bulma.

—No entres a mi habitación, sino lo vas a lamentar—amenazó Vegeta de repente a su hermana, su voz de un matiz déspota y agresiva.

Bulma sintió como si le hubieran propinado una patada en el estomago, junto con la impresión de que una fuerza invisible le arrancaba la entrañas con un fierro caliente. Una última mirada llena de dolor y desprecio, consecuente a salir de ahí corriendo.

—¡Bulma!—la llamó Mei, su expresión se volvió de repente en una de decepción—. Eso fue muy grosero, Vegeta.

Después del regaño, la mujer salió corriendo detrás de su hija.

—Fue solo una broma—intentó explicarse, parecía muy arrepentido, tentado en seguirla también—. No fue mi intención.

—Necesitas ser más amable con tu hermana—espetó el señor Ouji, su gesto era severo debido a la reciente escena.

—Sí, lo sé. Los llamo cuando llegue a la escuela—musitó.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, llámanos cuando el avión ya haya aterrizado.

—Como digas, papá—echó una última ojeada por donde vio correr a Bulma y a Mei, pero ningún rastro de ellas—. Adiós.

—Buen viaje, hijo.

Vegeta estaba seguro que la pesada broma que le hizo a su hermana, lo pagaría en un pronto futuro incierto.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Macky Monyer**

 **16 de junio del 2016**

 **¿Reviews, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo V

* * *

"Regreso"

* * *

«Mon amour aujourd'hui tu me manques, et j'aimerais que tu sois là pour pouvoir t'embrasser et te dire combien je t'aime»

* * *

 **¿** Por qué pensó que sería diferente? Bulma también tenía orgullo, una cualidad que era afectiva y defectiva a la vez; un sentimiento que protegía a su persona y al mismo tiempo quemaba su alma. Comenzó a acrecentar ese orgullo todas esas veces que Vegeta hablaba por teléfono o se conectaba por video-chat. Mei conocía su posición respecto al tema "Vegeta", pero eso no daba pie a que la mujer la llamara cada vez que su hermano se comunicaba con ellos.

—¡Bulma, Vegeta está en el teléfono! —vociferaba Mei desde la sala.

—¡No quiero hablar con él! —un grito lleno de rencor para dar lugar a un azote de puerta.

Eso era casi todos los días. La ojiazul había meditado fragmentos de su vida pasada aprovechando la ausencia de Vegeta, intentando comprender el porqué esa grosería inexplicable de parte de él hacia ella. ¿Sería por aquella vez que fueron al cine de niños? ¿Había pasado algo qué molestara a Vegeta? Se recordaba feliz, los tres parecían felices…

…

— _¡_ _Cine!, ¡Cine!, ¡Cine!_ _—vociferaba una ojiazul de siete años._

 _Mei quiso consentir a sus hijos el de llevarlos a la plaza para poder comprarles juguetes, invitándoles a comer lo que les gustaba, entre otras cosas. Los niños de pronto pidieron ir a ver una película, y Mei no se pudo negar contra la emoción que embargaba a los pequeños. Al estar en el cine, los tres comenzaron a ver que funciones había en la hora que era para no esperar por mucho tiempo. Por suerte la fila de los boletos tanto el de las golosinas no era tan larga._

— _¿_ _Qué película quieren ver?_ _—les preguntó Mei, al ver que los niños ya se habían decidido._

— _Mmm… ¡esa!_ _—gritó la ojiazul señalando un poster donde había una princesa siendo besada por un príncipe guapo._

 _Vegeta compuso una mueca de asco y de horror al ver la película que eligió su hermana._

— _No, no quiero ver eso, ¡es una película de niñas!_ _—bramó el niño, frunciendo el ceño —._ _Mejor esa_ _—dijo él al señalar otro poster cuya atracción principal era un niño musculoso trepado encima de un dragón._

 _La expresión de Bulma fue el de un asombro exagerado, como si los gustos de su hermano fueran algo satánicos._

— _No, no quiero. Odio el anime_ _—gimoteó ella, mirando a su madre suplicante._

— _Es normal ver anime aquí, ¡vivimos en Japón! —bramó Vegeta, encarándose a la niña._

— _¡Eso lo sé! ¡No soy imbécil! —se defendió la ojiazul lanzando sus zafiros en dirección a él, reprochando._

— _Pues lo parece—arremetió Vegeta con burla._

 _Mei no les hacía caso, estaba ajena a la discusión de ese par. Su mayor atención era hacia esa película que su hijo había elegido. Leyó el resumen y algunas imágenes del tráiler, y no le gustó para nada ver sangre, asesinatos, acosos hacia la protagonista principal y guerras donde cuerpos desmembrados yacían en la intemperie. ¡Qué horror! Su pequeño tenía solo 9 años para que le gustara ese tipo de películas. A partir de ese momento revisaría cada programa que veían sus hijos. Mei carraspeó, obteniendo la atención de los hermanos peleoneros._

— _Vegeta, lo siento, pero vamos a ver la película que Bulma eligió_ _—se disculpó Mei, viendo la cara de decepción y enojo del niño._

 _Bulma sonrió, sacando la lengua a modo de burla y enseñándosela a su hermano._

— _¡_ _No! ¡No quiero! ¿Por qué mamá? Entonces entro yo solo a ver mi película_ _—chilló Vegeta, cabreado hasta los huesos._

— _De ninguna manera_ _—aseveró la mujer._

— _¡_ _No es justo!_ _—gritó dando un zapatazo en el suelo. Intentó controlarse para evitar golpear a su hermana y quitarle ese gesto burlesco con un puñetazo._

— _Mami, hay que comprar los boletos_ _—dijo Bulma de repente al adivinar las intenciones de Vegeta; esa mirada asesina le decía todo._

 _Mei tomó la mano de la niña, e iba hacerlo con Vegeta, pero él ya estaba por salir del cine._

— _¿_ _A dónde vas?_ _—preguntó Mei, siguiendo a su hijo._

— _Me voy con Nappa a encerrarme a la camioneta_ _—susurró Vegeta, ocultando su tristeza con un semblante frío._

…

¿En serio todavía seguiría molesto por eso? Habían pasado años desde ese acontecimiento. Además se había salido con la suya porque Mei optó por qué Nappa entrara a ver esa violenta película con su dulce hermanito. O tal vez… sea por aquella vez del pastel… otro motivo que lo encontraba tonto. ¿Por qué no superó ese trauma? Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Vegeta sí que era alguien sensible, pero orgulloso a la vez; incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos con las personas que lo rodeaban. A pesar de eso, ¿por qué la trataba tan mal? No creía que fuera por un absurdo pastel… ¿ o sí?

…

— _Hakkake, toma el dinero para el pastel_ _—dijo Mei a la anciana, señalándole la repisa donde había un delgado fajo de billetes._

 _Hakkake hizo lo que le pidieron, mirando a Mei con reproche._

— _Señora, me hubiera dicho antes que los niños querían pastel de postre. Yo se los hubiera horneado_ _—dijo resignada._

 _Mei sonrió apenada, asistiendo en señal de culpa._

— _Sé que sí, pero mis hijos apenas me dijeron_ _—dijo, mirando alternativamente a sus retoños._

 _Hakkake solo ladeó la cabeza, dimitida._

— _¿_ _De qué sabor lo compro?_ _—preguntó la anciana a Mei._

— _No lo sé_ _— dijo ella, indecisa—. ¿_ _De qué sabor lo quieren?_ _—cuestionó a los niños._

— _De frutas, y que tenga muchas fresas_ _—habló Bulma a velocidad del rayo. Se inclinó un poco a la mesa para que Hakkake la viera y escuchara su pedido._

— _A mí no me gusta de frutas_ _— arremetió Vegeta, solo que en vez de ver a Hakkake lo hacía con Mei—._ _Mejor choco-vainilla._

— _Ese pastel me empalaga mucho_ _—se quejó la niña, frunciendo se repente el ceño—_ _. De fresas, nana._

— _¡_ _No, nana!_ _—bramó Vegeta, bajándose de la silla, yendo en dirección a la anciana—._ _Compra el de choco-vainilla_ _—su voz se convirtió en una exigencia casi cruel._

 _Bulma iba a seguir protestando, pero la voz de Mei se hizo escuchar por la de encima de todos._

— _Compra el pastel que quiere la niña..._

— _¡_ _Sí!_ _—vociferó Bulma, victoriosa._

 _Vegeta no quería estar ni un minuto más a lado de su hermana, al menos en los siguientes tres días; estaba sumamente furioso._

— _¡_ _¿Por qué siempre se tiene que hacer todo lo que ella diga?!_ _—gritó el niño a todo pulmón haciendo sobresaltar a los presentes. Luego de eso, salió precipitado de la cocina rumbo a su habitación._

— _¡_ _Mi niño espere!_ _—aulló Hakkake tentada en seguirlo._

— _Ni siquiera me dejó terminar_ _— profanó Mei soltando un profundo suspiro. Hablaría con Vegeta más tarde, cuando estuviera más tranquilo—._ _Compra el pastel de frutas de tamaño mediano, y el de choco-vainilla tamaño chico_ _—le dijo a Hakkake._

— _¿_ _Chico?_ _—preguntó la anciana sin comprender_

— _Sí, será solo para Vegeta. Mi esposo, Bulma y yo comeremos el de frutas_ _—determinó la mujer._

 _La anciana asintió, guardando el dinero en su monedero. Miró a Bulma quien parecía un poco afectada por lo sucedido de hacía a penas unos minutos. Ante eso tuvo la idea de llevarla con ella para que despejara su pequeña mente; era claro que la ojiazul podía sentirse culpable por el enojo de su hermano. Si nada más que pensar…_

— _¿_ _Me acompaña, mi niña?_ _—preguntó Hakkake a Bulma, quien se entusiasmó por la idea._

— _¡_ _Claro!  
_...

Y había más momentos como esos que no quería rememorar. Bulma entendía que tal vez el enojo de Vegeta hacia ella era por celos, celos totalmente absurdos dado que ella era del genero femenino al quien se le tenía que complacer a como diera lugar. Vegeta era del genero masculino, y los hombres existían para complacer y consentir a la mujer; como debería de ser. Ladeó un poco la cabeza ante esos pensamientos feministas, consciente que había visto muchas películas en donde la mujer era la heroína y se rehusaba a tener un hombre a su lado. Demasiado ficticio al decir verdad. ¿Acaso había olvidado los valores que le inculcaron sus padres?

Bulma se incorporó de su cama con rapidez, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se había desviado del tema porque primero empezó a recordar a su hermano y después su mente la llevó al tema del feminismo e igualdad de genero.

Suspiró por otro días más que terminaba. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar su celular del buró, accionando el botón de desbloqueo, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de Vegeta… otra vez. Por un tiempo —en los primeros días—, ella era la que trataba de comunicarse con él, pero al ver que no tenía respuesta alguna del chico decidió jugar también a la ignorancia. Mala idea porque desde que entró a ese juego, Bulma comenzó a extrañar más y más a Vegeta. Cuando lo rememoraba, optaba por bajar a la cocina para que Hakkake le preparara fresas con crema, acción que decidió a hacer en ese mismo momento.

Al salir de su habitación, oyó claramente la voz de su madre, parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono. Llegó a la cima de las escaleras y entonces la vio: Mei recorría la sala de un lado a otro con el teléfono muy bien pegado en su oreja derecha, tenía una expresión de amargura en su rostro. Bulma rodó los ojos, lo más seguro era que Vegeta no vendría a Japón hasta nuevo aviso, ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre ridícula.

—¡Cómo que no vendrás en las vacaciones!—escuchó a su madre gritar. Bulma resopló, lo sabía —. No pasaste la navidad y el año nuevo con nosotros y ahora ¿quieres perderte también las vacaciones aquí?

—Mamá…

—Mi vida, sería un año sin verte —chilló Mei quien optó por sentarse en el sillón—. Verte en video-chat no cuenta—su rostro se contrarió de repente—. Está bien. Luego platicamos de eso, te amo. Cuídate mucho… Bien, les diré.

La mujer colgó el teléfono, mirando a la nada con la cabeza gacha. Ni siquiera se percató que su hija estaba allí, recargada en el marco de la entrada a la sala.

—¿No vendrá, cierto? —preguntó la ojiazul a su madre haciéndola respingar.

Mei se recuperó del susto recibido. Ladeó un poco la cabeza poniéndose en pie.

—Iremos nosotros, pasaremos vacaciones, navidad y año nuevo en Francia—dijo de repente.

Algo dentro de Bulma parecía quemarle las entrañas. De ninguna manera saldría del país para ir a ver al egoísta de Vegeta. A su juicio, él era el que debía mover su orgulloso trasero y mandarlo directamente a Japón para estar con la familia y pasar vacaciones, cumpleaños etc. Obviamente lo extrañaba, dadas a las peleas y sus constantes discusiones, Bulma debía admitir que la casa no era la misma sin él. Pero al mismo tiempo pensó que Vegeta necesitaba un escarmiento, porque su intuición de hermana le decía a gritos que él también la extrañaba. Un pequeño castigo no estaba de más; a parte no olvidaba la despedida "dulce" de hacía un año.

—Yo no quiero ir a Francia. Nana puede cuidar de mí—declaró la chica cruzada de brazos.

Mei no cabía de su asombro, su paciencia ya estaba al limite sobre el absurdo reto de sus hijos al demostrar quien duraba más sin extrañar al otro. No quería discutir en ese momento, la migraña amenazaba en aparecer.

—Eso lo hablaremos después—dijo la mujer, optando por tranquilizarse —. Tu hermano tiene un carácter como el de tu padre. Pero quiero que sepas que él te ama.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo amo mucho—susurró la ojiazul, cabizbaja. Al sentir que las lágrimas exigían salir de sus ojos, decidió por cambiar de tema—. Invité a Gokú a quedarse hasta la cena, ¿está bien?

Mei asintió, gustosa.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Gokú siempre es bienvenido a nuestra casa. Me imagino que se ha de sentir como tú.

Bulma compuso un gesto irónico.

—No lo creo, se ve que no le importa—dijo la ojiazul, arqueando una ceja.

En ese instante el timbre sonó, Hakkake salió de la cocina con la intención de abrir la puerta. No tardó ni medio minuto para volver a aparecer acompañada por un niño de cabellos rebeldes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola, Bulma!, ¡Hola Mei! —saludó el menor de los Son.

—Hola Gokú, ¿cómo has estado? —le devolvió el saludo Mei.

—Bien, mi mamá le manda saludos—contestó Gokú, mirando sutilmente a su alrededor buscando la presencia del señor Ouji.

Mei asintió en aprobación.

—Te agradecería que le transmitieras también los míos.

—Claro.

Bulma olvidó su reciente antojo de fresas con crema, y se dispuso a tomar la mano de Gokú, instándolo a que le siguiera.

—Mamá, iré con Gokú a dar una vuelta al parque—avisó Bulma saliendo de la sala con Gokú que se dejaba llevar por ella. Ahora lo que más necesitaba era ser escuchada por un amigo.

—Bien, tengan cuidado. Y no lleguen tan noche—aseveró la mujer, lazándoles una mirada de advertencia a ambos.

—Nos vemos mamá.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 **Dos años después…**

—¿No irás a recibir a tu hermano? —preguntó Mei por doceava vez. Nunca se daba por vencida.

—No—respondió la ojiazul, sacando del refrigerador un bote de yogurt con fresas.

Mei negó con la cabeza.

—Estás siendo egoísta, Bulma—le espetó.

Para ese momento la adolescente azotó el bote de yogurt en la mesa, salpicando unas cuantas porciones de la misma. Levantó su fiera mirada hacia su madre, queriéndole infundir temor.

Mei se sorprendió pero no se dejó intimidar.

—¿Yo soy la egoísta?—bramó de repente la chica—. ¿Quién es el que no respondía mis mensajes ni contestaba mis llamadas? No quiero discutir contigo, mamá.

Bulma iba a salir de la cocina, pero su madre de le adelantó. Alcanzó a ver su rostro notando que le había roto su corazón, a parte de que se veía muy furiosa. La ojiazul sabía que tenía que disculparse con su madre, nunca le había gritado de esa forma. Volvió a tomar el envase de yogurt para guardarlo en el refrigerador cuando…

—¡Auch! —chilló una voz.

Bulma se sobresaltó por el susto, volteó atrás y vio a Milk saliendo del almacén donde se guardaba gran parte de la despensa.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó a la morena llevando sus manos a las caderas.

Milk parecía nerviosa, como si fuera una niña que la habían descubierto haciendo una travesurilla.

—Nada—respondió la morena.

Hubo una pelea de miradas que se prolongó por unos escasos segundos, Bulma por supuesto había sido la ganadora. Se dio cuenta que la nieta de su nana abrió la boca un par de veces, como si quisiera decir algo que le angustiaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la ojiazul perdiendo la paciencia.

Milk frunció el ceño, mostrando su valía; algo que sorprendió a Bulma pero sin demostrar su conmoción.

Al fin la morena se tranquilizó, exhalando el aire que había estado retendiendo en sus pulmones debido a los nervios.

—¿Vendrá Gokú hoy? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Si había algo que a Bulma le molestaba —a parte de no obtener lo que desea en el instante—, era compartir lo que era suyo. Era evidente que a Milk le gustaba Gokú, sin embargo quien lo conoció y se hizo amiga primero fue de ella: Bulma Ouji. Por supuesto que no iba a compartir la amistad de Gokú con alguien más, mucho menos de una chica que presumía el estar enamorada de su mejor amigo.

—No, estará ocupado. Tal vez mañana si venga… a verme—respondió Bulma con descaro, dando énfasis a la última frase

—Oh—fue todo lo que la morena pudo decir.

Hubo otro minuto de incomodo silencio. Bulma no dimitió, quería saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Milk hacia su mejor amigo Gokú.

—¿Acaso te gusta? —preguntó sorpresivamente la ojiazul, a pesar de conocer la respuesta quería ver si Milk se atrevía a negarlo.

Milk tembló, sus temores e inseguridades estaban regresando. No obstante, no se dejó intimidar, sabiendo que la señorita Bulma podía ser algo cruel como el señor Ouji.

—Yo… sí. Me gusta mucho—respondió la morena con voz quebrada, pero firme.

El peor temor de Bulma se confirmó. Gokú era su confidente, su sostén, su aliado... Definitivamente no iba a compartirlo.

—Ya veo—dijo entre susurros.

Milk se sintió confiada de repente, no sabía que le había motivado en articular la siguiente pregunta.

—Acaso, usted y él… ¿son…novios?

A pesar de que Bulma y Milk eran casi de la misma edad, las formalidades en la casa eran claras: los empleados no tenían permitido tutear a los señores y miembros de la familia Ouji, incluyendo a sus conocidos e invitados.

La pregunta de Milk hizo pensar mucho a Bulma. Tener novio a sus trece años no era algo a lo que podía aspirar por el momento. Tomando en cuenta que su padre la desheredaría y luego la echaría de la casa —aún seguía siendo la nena de papá—. Pero al imaginarse ser novia de Gokú… nunca lo había reflexionado de esa manera. ¿Le gustaba Gokú? No, el chico de sus sueños tenía que ser más alto que ella. ¿Se le hacía atractivo Gokú? Sí, debía admitirlo. Su amigo era muy guapo. ¿Se fijaría en Gokú en algún futuro incierto? Tal vez.

Bulma despejó su mente de esos pensamientos, contestando la pregunta de Milk.

—No… por el momento solo somos amigos.

Milk asintió despacio.

—Entonces, ¿no lo verá hoy? —se aventuró en hacer otra pregunta, sin importarle que podía agotar la paciencia de la ojiazul.

—Sí, porque Vegeta llega hoy de París junto con el hermano de Gokú. Iremos al aeropuerto por él—arremetió la chica con aire de superioridad.

¿Vegeta? Había visto fotos y oído relatos de él por su abuela, pero nunca lo conoció en persona.

—Escuché que no iría—recordó Milk, quien fue testigo de la discusión madre e hija. Al ver la cara de Bulma supo que había cometido un atrevimiento—. Discúlpeme.

En ese momento Mei hizo su entrada a la cocina, dando por terminada la conversación de las adolescentes.

—¡Bulma! Nappa y yo ya nos vamos. Tu padre tuvo que ir de última hora a una reunión—anunció Mei, reparando en Milk a quien sonrió en forma de saludo. La morena le devolvió el mismo gesto.

—Iré con ustedes—avisó la chica apresurada—. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Gokú—eso último lo dijo mirando de soslayo a Milk.

—¿Y a tu hermano no? —cuestionó Mei, molesta.

—Por supuesto—contestó Bulma rápidamente—. Adiós Milk—se despidió mientras salía de la cocina junto a su madre.

—Adiós—dijo la morena en un elocuente susurro.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Sabía que no debía estar ahí. De camino al aeropuerto no hizo más que soltar maldiciones e improperios; obviamente mentalmente. Bulma miraba aburrida un grupo de personas que se paseaban con maletas en la sala de espera. Una vez más checó la hora en su celular, ¿acaso el avión en dónde venía su hermano y sus amigos se retrasó? Echó una ojeada a su madre, que parecía algo ansiosa. Comenzaba a aburrirse, se puso de pie con la intención de ir con Nappa a encerrarse en la camioneta y dormirse un rato. Al darse la vuelta vio a la familia Son que buscaban asientos vacíos. Bulma alzó la mano que fue vista por su amigo.

—¡Gokú! —gritó Bulma feliz.

Gokú le sonrió, luego le dijo algo a sus padres. Estos vieron a donde les indicaba el chico y juntos fueron donde estaban las mujeres Ouji.

—Gine, Bardock—saludó Mei, olvidando su ansiedad del retraso del vuelo de su hijo.

—Mei nos alegra verte. ¿Dónde está Vegeta?—Gine volteó a todas partes buscando al patriarca de la familia Ouji.

—Tuvo una junta importante con unos inversionistas. En un par de horas lo veremos en casa—dijo Mei.

De pronto, un hombre moreno, algo fornido y de una edad poco avanzada se unió al cuadro de reunión.

—Hola Mei, ha pasado mucho tiempo—habló el extraño, cuya voz era gruesa y sombría.

—¡Paragus!—exclamó la ojiverde al verlo después de bastante tiempo—. ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

—Lo mismo digo—admitió Paragus, pasando a saludar a los Son—. Los veo muy felices… a todos.

—Por supuesto—dijo Mei emocionada, checando a Bulma quien hablaba muy animadamente con Gokú—. Mi hijo está a punto de llegar.

—Hablando de hijo, ahí vienen los chicos—anunció Bardock con la mirada en los pasajeros que venían de París.

Vegeta, Raditz, Broly y Turles salieron del túnel de arribo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus padres. Hasta que Raditz dio el aviso de que sus familiares estaban todos juntos en un punto de la sala. Los amigos fueron hacia allí, felices y un poco cansados.

Bulma se puso muy nerviosa de un momento a otro, observando a su hermano quien había cambiado mucho en esos tres años de no verse. Había crecido unos pocos centímetros, su semblante —sorpresivamente idéntico al de su padre—, parecía mas sereno a como lo recordaba, todo de él dejó de ser el de un niño para dar lugar a la fisionomía de un joven. Bulma también se dio cuenta que su hermano se había puesto muy guapo… demasiado atractivo al decir verdad.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver como Vegeta se acercaba más y más hacia ella. Y de pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron…

¡Oh por Dios…!

Mei se abalanzó sobre su hijo, llorando en alegría. Éste aprovechó su posición para ver a su hermana examinándola minuciosamente.

—Vegeta…—susurró Bulma, sin poder creer que tenía a su hermano otra vez a lado de ella.

—Bulma…—musitó Vegeta, anhelando en querer abrazarla.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración respecto al carácter de Bulma. En pocas palabras: mi intención es hacerle ver al lector que la forma de ser de Bulmita se vio influenciada en los Ouji ya que ella se crió y creció con ellos :D**

 **Como lo comenté en mi página de facebook (Macky Monyer Fanfiction), me llegó la inspiración luego de perder a alguien a quien agradezco su sincera amistad. Aún no sé si vaya actualizar la próxima semana, tal vez sí, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Que tengan un fin de semana bonito :3**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **MACKY MONYER**

 **21/Junio/19**

 **Au revoir :***

 **Dedico este capítulo a A.E.O.S**

 **¿Reviews? :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo VI

* * *

"Cambios"

* * *

«L'amour est une rose. Chaque pétale une illusion. Chaque épine une réalité»

* * *

 **L** a ausencia de Vegeta desencadenó un cambio radical en Bulma. La ojiazul tenía orgullo, un orgullo influenciado por sus padres, por tal motivo no quería demostrarle a Vegeta cuanto lo había echado de menos a pesar de que él la había hecho sufrir el día de la despedida. Aún sentía un poco de rencor hacia su hermano ante ese hecho, pero al verlo llegar hacia ella hizo que su corazón se ablandara al punto de correr hacia donde estaba él para abrazarlo. Se detuvo a tiempo susurrando el nombre de él, la herida seguía ahí, sin importarle que hubiera pasado 3 años desde eso. Su madre seguía abrazando con furor al muchacho, exclamando sollozos de felicidad al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Bulma no quiso interrumpir ese lindo reencuentro de madre e hijo, así que esperó de pie sin dejar de ver al frente. Lo primero que detectaron sus ojos fue que Vegeta había crecido un poco, todavía seguía con esa mirada de malhumorado y soberbio; su esencia total. Los nervios se incrementaron en Bulma al escuchar a hablar a su hermano que, increíblemente, la voz de él se había vuelto grave y varonil. No obstante, lo que más le llamó la atención de Vegeta fue su apariencia: había vuelto muy atractivo. Ese simple pensamiento hizo que Bulma se sonrojara, detectando temblores en su columna vertebral. Se preguntó mentalmente si Vegeta había cambiado —no solo su físico—, sino también su forma de ser, su carácter. Tenía miles de dudas respecto a la permuta de ese regreso, por el simple hecho de que cuando se fue Vegeta, la ojiazul tenía una imagen clara de cómo era él; y ahora que tenía a su hermano ahí se desató la gran duda: ¿todo seguía igual entre ellos? Continuaron viéndose a los ojos, un intercambio silencioso de miradas que se rompió cuando Mei se incorporó luego de abrazar a su hijo. Era tan enternecedor que Vegeta parecía muy avergonzado ante la fogosidad de su madre. Bulma se echó a reír levemente, echando una ojeada a su alrededor para darse cuenta que no era la única espectadora de esa escena. Los amigos de su hermano parloteaban entre ellos, soltando leves carcajadas que fueron escuchadas por Vegeta. Éste los fulminó con la mirada, advirtiéndoles que esas burlas se las harían pagar muy caro. La advertencia fue muy clara que los muchachos tragaron saliva y actuaron como si nunca hubieran visto tan cursi recibimiento. Bulma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver a los otros chicos con atención cuando su madre la jaló del brazo y la acercó de frente con Vegeta. La ojiazul se sintió tan perturbada que pareció que estaba cara a cara con un extraño. La incertidumbre la abrumó al corroborar que sí hubo cambios drásticos en su hermano, acrecentando sus temores. Esos tres años no habían pasado en balde, y el arrepentimiento de no verse durante ese lapso los azotó; ahí estaban las consecuencias. En ambas partes se entrevía la incomodidad, el recelo, las dudas, y eso era algo triste el sentir esas emociones negativas hacia un familiar demasiado cercano. Bulma comprendió que esperar una iniciativa por parte de su hermano era algo imposible, así que no tuvo más opción que ser ella de decir algo; sin embargo por unos cuantiosos segundos no supo que expresar. Vio a su madre que con tristeza quiso romper la tensión que se manifestó entre ellos, pero la interrumpió cuando dio un paso más al frente y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Vegeta.

—Bienvenido —dijo la ojiazul sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Echó una ojeada a Mei quien le agradecía por su iniciativa—. Te extrañé—admitió al fin, desviando la mirada.

Vegeta se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos, examinándola minuciosamente. Su hermana no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la misma niña caprichosa y orgullosa que amaba. Luego de observarla, hubo una cosa que no le gustó de ella y fue que tenían casi la misma altura, eso era una deshonra para él. Algo que tampoco le agradó fue el recibimiento poco boyante de Bulma, la verdad se esperaba que ella lo recibiera en abrazos fogosos y palabras cursis de bienvenida. No era que a Vegeta le gustara las muestras de afecto en público —las aborrecía—, simplemente se le hizo muy extraño que la ojiazul no se mostrara cariñosa con él. Entonces se le vino a la mente un recuerdo del día de la despedida, en cómo había tratado a su hermana; y conociéndola supuso que no lo había olvidado. El rencor era de familia, y por lo mismo, él también compartía el mismo sentimiento hacia ella.

—Lo dudo, nunca fuiste a verme—le respondió Vegeta sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Bulma desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Vegeta, mostrando su más arrogante sonrisa.

—Pero mamá y papá fueron. ¡Cómo sea! ¿Me trajiste algo de Paris?

Por fin la tensión se había esfumado. La relación —para alivio de ambos—, era la misma de hacía tres años. Parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Vegeta también sonrió, cargando su maleta y caminando junto a su hermana.

—Sí, y no quiero quejas de que no te guste.

Mei no ocultaba su emoción, era tan reconfortante tener a sus dos hijos por fin juntos. Tenía tantas cosas de qué platicar con Vegeta, pero al ver la apariencia desgastante del muchacho prefirió que el interrogatorio se pospusiera el día anterior.

—Debes estar cansado por el viaje, vamos a casa—dijo Mei a Vegeta, quien asintió a gusto. La ojiverde buscó con la mirada a sus conocidos para despedirse, que los encontró a unos tres metros junto a los sanitarios—. Gine, Bardock—dijo al estar en frente de la pareja—. Paragus…

Los hermanos Ouji esperaban a su madre que terminara de despedirse. Al estar cerca de esa conocida multitud, Bulma pudo echar un vistazo a los amigos de su hermano, sonrojándose en el acto. ¡Oh mierda! Tuvo que aceptar (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta), que todos estaban muy… guapos. El que más le llamó la atención fue Turles, como que él tenía un aire de chico rebelde que aspiraba encontrar en el príncipe de sus sueños. Se mordió el labio ante esa posibilidad ocultando una risita coqueta. No obstante, al observar a Gokú volvió a reconsiderar ese gusto particular. La voz cercana de Gine la sacó de sus cavilaciones pervertidas.

—Me saludas a Vegeta, Mei.

Bulma sentía mucho cariño por la madre de su mejor amigo. Gine era una mujer encantadora, amable y con una voz muy angelical; siempre se portaba estupendamente con la ojiazul cuando ésta iba de visita a la casa de los Son.

—Despídanse—ordenó Mei a sus hijos.

—Hasta luego—dijo Bulma mirando a los adultos, luego sus ojos posaron en los amigos de su hermano quienes la miraban con curiosidad—. Adiós Gokú—murmuró la chica tratando de ignorar el acecho visual de los adolescentes.

—Nos vemos—dijo Gokú con su típica sonrisa, se acercó a la ojiazul para abrazarla. Al separarse de la muchacha, Son por cortesía quiso despedirse de Vegeta, pero éste último lo fulminaba con ojos carbonizados. Así que sin comprender del todo ese gesto de molestia, el menor de los Son se fue junto con su familia, los Gasu y Turles hacia la cafetería.

Mei, Vegeta y Bulma caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto rumbo al estacionamiento. Otro cambio que notó Vegeta fue el cambio climático de un momento a otro. Ya se había acostumbrado al frío extremo de Francia, que en su natal Japón se sentía acalorado a pesar de que las personas a su alrededor llevaban suéteres o abrigos para refugiarse del viento fresco que azotaba la ciudad. Al llegar al estacionamiento, los Ouji visualizaron rápido a Nappa que estacionaba la camioneta a un costado de la banqueta. Bulma se adelantó a tomar su lugar, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad en el acto. Seguidamente Nappa apagó el motor de la camioneta para luego bajarse y ayudar a Vegeta a subir el equipaje en la cajuela.

—Hola Nappa—saludó Vegeta con el mismo tono de respeto.

El hombre calvo le sonrió, asintiendo solemne al hijo de su jefe.

—Bienvenido joven Ouji.

—Gracias—dijo Vegeta sin ocultar su alegría, definitivamente estaba muy feliz de estar de regreso.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Tu padre aún no ha llegado, supongo que no va a cenar con nosotros—avisó Mei luego de ver que el auto de su marido no estaba aparcado donde solía estar.

Bulma bajó de la camioneta ilusionada, jalando a su hermano para que la siguiera al interior de la casa.

—Quiero ver mis regalos—le pedía entre saltos llenos de emoción.

—Aún no, niña. Deja que desempaque—espetó Vegeta, alejándose del agarre de la ojiazul—. Yo llevo mi maleta, Nappa.

El hombre calvo asintió, subiéndose de nuevo en la camioneta para estacionarla lejos del pórtico. Bulma fue la primera en llegar hacia la puerta para abrirla, dejándola abierta para que su madre y hermano entraran. El viaje de camino a casa fue muy nostálgico para Vegeta, se alegró mucho ver de nuevo las calles de su ciudad natal, sentir de nuevo ese clima cálido, y lo mejor de todo fue estar de nuevo en su casa. Había algunas cosas que habían cambiado, pero eso solo eran pequeñeces. Se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar al vestíbulo para luego ponerse las pantuflas, ese era un hábito que no pudo dejar de hacer. Aun cargando las maletas Vegeta se adentró hasta la sala, observando que había portarretratos de más en donde se apreciaba a sus padres y él en Francia, claro que sin Bulma. Ese hecho hizo que compusiera una mueca de desagrado.

—Vegeta ¿por qué no te das un baño? Me mandó un mensaje tu padre, ya viene en camino.

La voz de su madre hizo que sus ojos se desviaran de esas fotografías. Volteó a ver a Mei a quien asintió con una seca cabezada.

—Sí.

De pronto, en unos cuantiosos segundos, se escuchó un sollozo de felicidad que provenía desde la entrada de la cocina. Los Ouji se sobresaltaron ante ese hecho, reaccionando con temblores por todo el cuerpo a causa del susto. Hakkake, con lágrimas en los ojos, corría hacia Vegeta con los brazos extendidos, aprisionando al muchacho entre sus regordetes y reconfortantes brazos. Las palabras de felicidad no pudieron faltar, era otra escena enternecedora que tanto Mei y Bulma se unieron al llanto de la anciana.

—Niño Vegeta—chillaba Hakkake sin dejar de abrazar al muchacho.

—Me asfixias, nana—farfulló Vegeta, sonrojado a causa del abrazo y de la vergüenza.

Pero Hakkake no retrocedió ni un paso, tanto Bulma como Vegeta los consideraba como sus hijos, los amaba demasiado, eran todo para ella junto con Milk. El de cuidarlos cuando eran unos bebés y criarlos durante todo ese tiempo hizo que el corazón de Hakkake fuera tan sensible en respecto a echarlos de menos cuando no los veía en días. Con Vegeta fue un caso especial porque no lo tuvo cerca durante tres largos años, definitivamente su alegría se elevaría hasta el cielo en cuanto su guapo muchacho le contara a detalle lo que había hecho en su viaje a Francia. Al fin se sentía completa.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Vegeta, recién bañado, degustaba fresco y relajado la rica cena que le había preparado Hakkake por motivo de su regreso. Nunca lo admitiría, pero había echado de menos comer junto con su familia como en se encontraba en esos momentos. Los cambios seguían aminorando, pero parecía que se acostumbraría tan fácilmente. Le alegró mucho encontrar su habitación tal cual la había dejado, y al parecer Bulma había mantenido su promesa en no entrar en ella. Estar en otro país y adaptarse a sus costumbres no fue nada fácil para Ouji, sobre todo cuando estaba más que acostumbrado a la buena vida. En el colegio no tuvo tantos privilegios como lo imaginó, en ese lugar era solo un estudiante más. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía por nada vivir esa experiencia junto a sus amigos.

—Había extrañado esta comida—dijo Vegeta luego de masticar un sushi empanizado de salmón. En Francia también había restaurantes de comida japonesa, pero no había ninguna comparación. Era como pedir calzone originario de Italia en Brasil; si se hablaba de comida, siempre sería mucho mejor comerla en el país de origen.

—Cuéntame cómo estuvo el viaje—quiso saber Mei, ansiosa.

Vegeta no se apresuró en responder, prefirió primero disfrutar de esa obra culinaria.

—Madre te conté todo durante mis llamadas y cuando tú y papá fueron a verme. No hay nada más que decir—zanjó Vegeta volviendo dar otro bocado.

—¿Seguro? ¿No hubo una chica que te gustara? —cuestionó Mei en tono coqueto.

Ante el cambio de tema, Bulma ya no le prestaba atención a su plato, simplemente miró a Vegeta para ver su reacción ante la pregunta concupiscente de su madre.

—Sí, hubo varias chicas con las que salí—respondió el muchacho, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Mi pequeño Casanova—exclamó orgulloso Vegeta Sr., dando una pequeña palmadita a su hijo ante gran hazaña. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su mujer dejó de sonreír—. ¿Qué? Es obvio, mi hijo es guapo igual que su padre, no se puede negar.

—No lo niego, pero quiero enseñarle a mi hijo que tiene que ser hombre de una sola mujer—aclaró Mei, mirando a ambos hombres con cierto recelo.

Definitivamente Vegeta no había extrañado para nada la ira de Mei, en serio que su madre a veces solía llegar a ser mas aterradora que su padre.

—Soy respetuoso, ellas eran las que se dejaban que les faltara el respeto—se excusó Vegeta, pero solo empeoró más las cosas.

—¡Basta! Creo que esto es un tema que no se tiene que hablar aquí—dictaminó Mei, reservando mentalmente una plática privada con Vegeta sobre el trato hacia la mujer. Lo que menos quería era que su hijo fuera un irrespetuoso con las mujeres.

—Mujer, tú fuiste quien sacó a relucir el tema—acusó Vegeta Sr, achicando los ojos.

Mei suspiró en desgana, reconociendo su error a regañadientes.

—Bulma está presente y le estás dando un mal ejemplo a Vegeta—dijo la ojiverde continuando con su cena como si nada.

El hombre se mostró indignado ante esa inculpabilidad sin sentido.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber.

Mei no se inmutó ante el elevado tono de voz de su esposo.

—¿Acaso te gustaría que nuestra Bulma anduviera con un Casanova? —preguntó Mei tranquilamente, aunque por su facciones se le notaba lo molesta.

Esa sola oración dejó a los otros tres sin aliento.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —bramó Vegeta Sr, golpeando la mesa con los puños.

—Entonces no le enseñes a nuestro hijo ser uno—concluyó Mei esa absurda plática sobre novias. Ninguno de sus dos hombrecitos dijo algo al respecto. Satisfecha continuó con su cena, echando un pequeño vistazo a la única persona que no había abierto la boca durante la velada familiar —. ¿Qué pasa, hija?

Bulma estaba distraída revolviendo su comida con un tenedor, el llamado de su madre la hizo respingar notando que tres pares de ojos estaban sobre ella.

—No tengo hambre, mamá—dijo sin ganas, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa y alejando a un lado el plato todavía lleno de comida.

—¿Te sientes mal, cariño? —preguntó la mujer preocupada, y en un acto reflejo alzó la mano para tocar la frente de la ojiazul percibiendo la temperatura con el tacto.

—No, solo estoy satisfecha. Me retiro a mi habitación.

Se escuchó el arrastre de la silla de Bulma, quien caminó en dirección a su habitación. De un momento a otro se sintió asqueada y con una presión muy fuerte en estómago. Pensó que el pescado no le había caído muy bien esa noche, así que prefirió irse a dormir no sin antes tomar una ducha caliente. No dio más de tres pasos cuando la voz de Vegeta la hizo detenerse.

—No lo hagas—dijo el muchacho, recibiendo por parte de su hermana una mirada interrogante y expectante—. Quiero que veas los regalos que te traje.

El rostro de Bulma se iluminó.

—Sí, entonces los espero en la sala—y, dicho eso, salió corriendo del comedor.

Vegeta pensó en seguirla, deseoso de platicar un rato con ella a solas y preguntarle algo que lo dejó perplejo en el aeropuerto. Esa imagen de Bulma y Kakaroto abrazándose era difícil de borrarla, e imposible de creer que ellos tuvieran algo más que solo una relación de "amigos". ¿Qué edad tenía Bulma? ¿12? ¿13? Cual fuera el número, su hermanita estaba ya en la etapa de la adolescencia y de las… hormonas. La conocía perfectamente o, eso pensaba. ¿Qué tanto había cambiado Bulma en esos tres años? ¿Qué tan profunda era su relación con el insecto de Kakaroto? La Bulma que solía conocer no tendría nunca esos pésimos gustos, pero… ¿La Bulma de ahora? Necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora.

—Terminé—anunció Vegeta empujando la silla hacia atrás y, sin esperar respuesta de sus padres, se encaminó a la sala. Y en efecto, ahí estaba su hermana sentada en uno de los sillones, checando sus redes sociales en el celular. Se acercó a ella por atrás, curioso en saber lo que estaba haciendo. Al estar a una distancia considerable, Vegeta vio que Bulma se mandaba mensajes con Kakaroto. Al decir verdad, el muchacho no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no obstante algo sí supo y era que no estaba muy feliz de que Kakaroto formara parte de la vida intima de Bulma. Era hora del interrogatorio —. Creciste mucho— dijo Vegeta luego de rodear el sillón como si recién llegara a la sala y sentarse junto a la ojiazul.

Bulma bloqueó su celular rápidamente, sonrojándose en el acto. Esa situación no pasó de desapercibido para Vegeta. La chica tosió discretamente recuperando la compostura.

—Tú también—musitó Bulma.

El semblante de Vegeta era inexpresivo, estoico, era como si no pudiera transmitir emociones. Sin embargo con sus ojos podía radiar la empatía que estaba sintiendo respecto a aquella imagen que seguía en su mente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no quisiste comer? —su astucia le hizo ver que la mejor manera de obtener lo deseado era ser considerado. Funcionó.

Fue difícil para Bulma aceptar que, desde que vio a su hermano llegar, no fue capaz de confiar en él. Tres años fue mucho tiempo de no verse, de no convivir, de no platicar. La incomodidad que sentía cuando estaba al lado de él la hacía querer alejarse; trataba de hacer un mejor esfuerzo por cambiar eso ¡Mierda! Solo habían pasado tres horas desde el reencuentro que no conseguía dejar de sentirse como una estatua. Una estatua que pretendía mantener su dureza hacia Vegeta. No obstante, en ese lapso, pudo percibir tranquilidad luego de escuchar preocupación por parte de él. Vio esa sonrisa que era dedicada a ella, regresando el mismo gesto; anhelando en desaparecer esas inseguridades absurdas.

—No lo sé, simplemente no tuve tanta hambre—respondió Bulma encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te molestó la plática sobre mis novias? —la sonrisa de Vegeta se ensanchó más, mostrando su arrogancia.

Bulma compuso una mueca desagradable, sus cejas se contrajeron en señal de enfado; ese era el Vegeta que conocía, siempre con esos comentarios sarcásticos y tan fuera de lugar.

—No, para nada—dijo ella, nivelando la arrogancia de su hermano—. No puedo creer que tuviste varias, eso es asqueroso.

El hielo se había roto entre ellos, volvían a hablarse como antes, con esa confianza tan verosímil.

—¿Tú tienes novio? —preguntó Vegeta sin más.

La boca de Bulma se desencajó debido a la espontaneidad de la que fue dicha esa pregunta. El sonrojo no pudo faltar, ocultando su rostro con un cojín.

—Solo tengo 12 años, Vegeta—murmuró aún avergonzada.

Vegeta rió, esa era una excusa tan patética.

—¿Eso es un "no"? —exigió saber—. ¿Te gusta alguien?

—¿También te pondrás celoso como papá? —se burló Bulma, viendo triunfante las mejillas rojas de su hermano, y antes de que éste contraatacara con un comentario, dijo—: No, no me gusta nadie.

—¿Ni ese tal Kakaroto?

Bulma iba a abrir la boca para pedirle —o más bien exigirle—, a Vegeta que dejase de ser un entrometido en su vida privada, pero en ese momento sus padres venían hacia ellos para recibir los regalos traídos de Francia.

—¡Estamos listos! —exclamó Mei emocionada, tomando asiento del otro lado de la sala.

La entrega de regalos comenzó primero con Mei, quien recibió joyería fina y exclusiva como: collares, anillos y pulseras hechas de oro y piedras preciosas. La mujer estaba tan conmocionada que prefirió ponerse todo para ver como se le veía los accesorios. El siguiente en la lista fue Vegeta Sr, quien recibió un moderno set ejecutivo, una carpeta curpiel y una lujosa navaja multiusos que serviría para su extensa colección. Finalmente Vegeta le tendió una enorme caja cuadrada a Bulma, quien agradeció antes de recibirla. El papel fue rasgado con exaltación, quitando la tapa de la caja para sacar su contenido.

—¡Vegeta me encanta! —exclamó la ojiazul, sacando el primer objeto que tuvo a su alcance—. Esta boina me la pondré cuando inicien las clases y… ¡mis dulces favoritos! ¡Este suéter parisino es hermoso! —y, sin decir nada más, Bulma se quitó la sudadera que tenía, exponiendo una blusa de tirantes que se moldeaba muy bien a su cuerpo, para luego ponerse el suéter parisino.

—Te queda muy lindo—dijo Mei al ver modelar a su hija con ese hermoso suéter rosa y la boina; ambos le sentaba y combinaba bien.

Vegeta Sr, estaba de acuerdo con su esposa, orgulloso de ver a su princesa muy feliz. Por otro lado, Vegeta aún estaba aturdido al ver el cambio anatómico de su hermanita. Definitivamente ya no era una niña, se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer con un físico muy hermoso; y eso solo a esa edad, no podía imaginarse cómo se pondría Bulma dentro de un par de años. Entonces Vegeta cayó en la cuenta de que esos pensamientos vulgares estaban dirigidos a su hermana. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser un degenerado, en serio que el cambio de clima le estaba haciendo una mala pasada en su mente. Necesitaba darse un baño de agua fría, eso le ayudaría a despejarse de un día pesado.

—Me iré a dormir, buenas noches a todos—anunció Vegeta, levantándose del sillón seguido de Bulma.

—Buenas noches, papis—dijo la ojiazul, besando a sus padres en la mejilla. Alcanzó a Vegeta en la cima de las escaleras, doblando por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones—. Gracias por los regalos, hermanito.

Vegeta se volteó un poco para decir: « _De nada_ », pero esas dos palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios. Ahora Bulma lo abrazaba con fuerza, pegando el cuerpo excesivamente al suyo, pudiendo notar dos pares de cosas suaves y redondas en su torso; provocando un sonrojo en él. Ese era el recibimiento que se esperaba por parte de Bulma, algo irónico si tomaba en cuenta que no era de su agrado las muestras de afecto, mucho menos en público. Pero Vegeta se permitió vencer ante ese abrazo, dejó que su cuerpo aprovechara cada momento ese tacto tan entrañable. Sus brazos se ajustaron perfectamente en la cintura de su hermana, acercándola lo más que podía hacia él. La amaba, y la había extrañado tanto que todos los días pensó en ella durante su estadía en Francia. Y pasó lo mismo con Bulma, y ahí estaba ella demostrando sus sentimientos con ese abrazo. La separación fue algo difícil, una sonrisa y finalmente una leve despedida.

—Descansa, buenas noches—susurró la ojiazul cerca del oído de su hermano, un beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse y caminar hacia su cuarto.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Un enorme montículo de polvo adornaba ese lugar abandonado, no quedando rastro de esa prestigiosa compañía que solía ser antes. Un hombre robusto colgaba el teléfono de forma agresiva, no gustándole para nada las nuevas órdenes que recibió de su jefe. Pateó la silla que se hallaba cerca de él, como si con eso desaparecieran sus frustraciones; su apuesto compañero solo lo miraba con desaprobación, criticando mentalmente esa actitud tan infantil.

—Malas noticas—se burló el hombre alto, de rostro fino y atractivo, su suave y larga melena estaba sujeta en una cola de caballo, vestía con un conjunto de ropa deportiva azul marino—. No te sientas mal, amigo mío, solo será por poco tiempo.

El otro hombre gruñó en respuesta, escupiendo en el piso.

—Encontrar a esa chiquilla no será nada fácil, el jefe está desesperado—dijo, temblándole la voz ante el temor de su amo—. Creo que llegó el momento de empezar a descartar a algunas desafortunadas muchachitas con esas características—terminó diciendo macabramente, viendo con furor la foto de esa familia que había sido asesinada hacía 12 años en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

 **N/A: Ante la terrible situación que se está desatando en relación al COVID-19, pues quise aprovechar en traerles este capítulo ya que estoy en cuarentena. Espero de todo corazón que estén muy bien, tomen sus precauciones y cuídense mucho. Deseando también que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, la trama se volverá mucho más oscura y abarcará temas muy fuertes. Me despido mandándoles besos y abrazos de oso y, por favor, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, ahora más que nunca necesito el apoyo de cada uno de ustedes. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **05/04/20**


End file.
